That someone special
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Story following on from last ep about Gabby n Steve. Luv them. by the way this is my first fan fiction so feedback would be loved.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gabby and steve are my favourite characters so I did a story following on from the last ep. feedback would be loved. _**

**_Set just after Amy and Bart announce their getting married. At Von's leaving party._**

"Speaking of babies and announcements, Steve and I thought it was about time that everyone knew that I am Pregnant" Gabrielle said with a big grin on her face.

"What" said charlotte. "How long have you been pregnant for?" Looking extremely stunned but she realised everything was falling into place now, Gabrielle not being well and rushing off the bathroom every day, her not acting like herself it was all because of her being pregnant.

"Around 12 weeks" said Gabrielle smiling at Steve.

"Well that was out of the blue" said Adam reaching out to congratulated Steve.

* * *

The next day Steve woke up next to Gabrielle he smiled at how cute she looked sleeping. They both had the day of today. For the next 5 minutes all he could think about was being with Gabrielle and being a Dad.

He looked over and realised Gabrielle was waking up. "Good Moring" Steve said.

"Good Moring" Gabrielle said cheerfully leaning over to kiss him. She had intended for it to be a quick peck but it ended up with her on top of him and his tongue in her mouth meeting up with her tongue.

She rolled of him trying to catch her breath. Steve propped himself up on his elbow smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at" she asked. "At how much I love you and how I can't believe I got you back." He said.

"I love you too! But you better watch yourself or you will be out of here quick as flash, you already have 2 strikes one more and you're gone for good." She said.

"I know that but that doesn't change that I am the father of our baby" he said.

"Well I wouldn't have anyone else be the father" she said.

He went to kiss her again she eagerly responded but this time it was only a kiss not a makeout session on top of him.

She got up and went to have a shower, only minutes later being joined by Steve. He wrapped his arms round her and placed his hands on her stomach. She turned around so she could put her arms around his neck. He quickly learned in and kissed her under the water.

"So what do you want to do today" he asked her when they were sitting down eating breakfast.

"I don't know maybe we could go visit my brother to tell him I am pregnant." Gabrielle asked.

"Sounds fun to me, but we will need to start driving there in about an hour. Remember it takes 4 hours to get there and you will need to call your brother to let him know were coming."

"I can do that" she said and she went to grab the phone.

* * *

_3 hours and 50 minutes later_

Only 5 minutes now he said, it is okay he won't be disappointed in you Gabrielle he is your brother, you shouldn't be so nervous.

"I know, it's just that I don't want him to get angry at me for having sex the night that dad died, because as soon as I say 3 months he will know."

"He won't be angry if anything he will be happy for you" he said, "I hope so" Gabrielle said doubtfully.

It was 2pm when she arrived. She saw her Brother was waiting for her on the porch. He ran up too her when she got out of the car hugging her tightly. "I have missed you so much" Ben said. "I missed you too" Gabrielle said still hugging Ben.

He lead them inside wondering what Steve was doing here with her, but just ignored it he knew they would of never have got back together he just thought he was here to help.

"I just have eight more cows" left he said, "Steve if you don't mind it will be done in half the time if you help he said smiling."

Steve looked at Gabrielle "go" she said I won't get too lonely.

The whole time they were gone she just thought about how she was going to tell her brother she was pregnant.

When Steve and Ben came in she was deep on thought. Ben went over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. She jumped, "back already" she said sweetly. "Gabs we have been gone for half an hour" said Ben.

'Oh! How time flies when you're having fun." She said as she smiled.

* * *

After dinner they sat down on the couch. Gabrielle had said there was something she needed to tell Ben.

"So" said Ben when they were all sitting down, "so what?" she asked "what did you want to tell me?" he said.

"Ok I am just going to say Ben I am Pregnant." Okay he said quiet stunned but who's the father?

"That would be me" Steve said. His face beamed when Steve said that. He had wanted Gabrielle and Steve to get back together for ages.

"So is it a Boy or Girl?" Ben asked.

"Won't know for another month" said Gabrielle. Ben got up and squeezed her he was so happy.

Soon after Gabrielle and Steve had to go so they would be home before midnight.

When they hoped in the car Steve said that wasn't so bad was it?

No replied Gabrielle.

They were exhausted when they got home 11:30pm. They quickly got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_6 and a half hours later: _5:30am

Gabrielle woke up feeling like she was about to throw up she quickly ran to the bathroom. She was there for half an hour before Steve woke up and came in.

"You okay" he asked.

She looked up Yeah it just won't stop though.

He rubbed her back comfortingly. She was still throwing up at 7am, she said she would be fine but Steve knew she wouldn't be, so he forced her to stay home and told her to call him when the morning sickness stopped.

She didn't call until 12pm and by then Steve was getting worried because he hadn't heard from her yet. The morning sickness just hadn't stopped.

"You feeling better now?" he asked when she called her.

"Yeah much better" she said. "I think I just ate too much at my brother's place which meant I had more to come out."

"That's good I will see you when I get back. I love you." said Steve.

Gabrielle melted when he said those three words. "I love you too" she said. Now feeling very giddy.

Frank let Steve off an hour earlier so he could get back to Gabrielle.

She was surprised to see him come home at 4:30pm.

"Hey what are you doing home?" she asked curiously.

Frank let me off early he replied leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey what's that in your hand?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing" she replied with a grin on her face.

"Gabby" he said "stop so being so stubborn or I am going to have to come get it from you."

"Do your worst" she replied with a cheeky grin.

He just smiled and got on top of her grabbing at the book in her hands. She stretched out as far as he could. But Steve was just taller and definitely stronger than her but he completely forgot about the book when he looked at her, her smile had always enchanted him. Within seconds the book had been completely forgotten about and their legs were tangled together, his lips pushing hard against hers.

He picked her and carried her to their room. He placed her gently on the bed and straddled her. She placed her arms around his neck. Rubbing her hands threw his hair. He put his inside her shirt moving his hands up and down her back.

She removed her hands from his neck down to his shirt and started undoing the first few buttons. He bucked when she started kissing his bare skin.

She moaned when he started kissing her face and neck slowly moving his way down. Unbuttoning each button slowly, kissing the exposed skin. He pulled her shirt off discarding it on the floor, soon after his shirt was next to Gabrielle's.

He kissed her passionately and she let his hands roam around her body freely. She pushed her body up against his when he started kissing her breasts through her bra and running his hands over her nipples. He took this as permission to unclip her bra letting her breast free from the restraint, he kissed and caressed them while gabby was withering underneath him.

She lay next to him in his arms. He had tired her out for sure. He kissed the top of her forehead and He said "I can't wait to be a dad!"

"You still have to wait 6 months remember" she replied. "Yeah I know but that doesn't change the way I feel about you." "I should hope it doesn't" Gabrielle replied leaning in to kiss him.

She got up and went to the shower. Steve got dressed and went into the living room, when he walked in he realised the book on the floor. He picked it up and it read "A-Z baby names". He smiled and went through the ones she had marked.

When she got out of the shower, got dressed and walked into the living room she realised he was reading the baby names book.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said "is there any you like?". He smiled at her "yeah there may be some". "Okay then which ones?" she asked him. "Well I really like the name Lily and Isabelle for a girl and Harry and Jake for a boy".

"Great they were my 4 favourite names" she said kissing him on the cheek.

She tugged on his arm "come on!"

"Where are we going gabs" not knowing what she was talking about.

"It is 6:30pm silly dinner time."

"Oh he said getting up.

* * *

Gabrielle and Steve walked hand and hand into the ED. Smiling at each other. People seamed to be staring at them all the time. She kissed him goodbye when she went to get changed and walked of blissfully.

* * *

"Female, 32 in a car crash, only some scraps and a few bumps but she is pregnant" said Bree to Steve. "Okay anything else", "Oh yeah and she has been unconscious since when we got to her."

Claire came along "need any help" she asked.

"No it's fine but could you get Gabrielle for me I would rather her be in here."

"Oh okay!" Claire said glaring at Steve.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in" Gabrielle replied.

"Um gabby yeah Steve wants you to help in acute with a pregnant lady who was in a car crash." said Claire sounding disappointed.

"Okay I will be there in a sec" her face lighting up when Claire told her this.

"Hi!" Said Gabrielle when she went into the cubical where Steve and the pregnant lady were.

"Hey" he said. "She is still unconscious, but I found out that her name is Annabelle, she is 32, pregnant and has been in a car crash."

"Well since she is unconscious I guess I can do this" she said reaching out to kiss Steve. He responded by pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. After about 30 seconds of kissing Frank stormed in.

Stunned by the sight of Gabrielle and Steve in a passionate embrace. They immediately pulled away from each other.

"I should have known you two would be trouble together." Frank said smugly.

They just looked embarrassed that they had been caught kissing right next to an unconscious patient.

Just then the patient woke up before Gabrielle could reply back to Franks comment. "Hey" Steve said. Back with us now.

She just smiled. Then her face fell "my baby" she said. "We were just about to do an ultra sound." Frank replied.

"Gabrielle can you go get the machine." Frank asked. "Huh" she replied "to do the ultra sound" frank said getting annoyed. "oh" she replied and when off.

She returned minutes later with the ultra sound machine and a tray with equipment on it.

"How many weeks are you?" asked the patient referring to Gabrielle.

"What?" Gabrielle

"How many weeks are?" she asked again

"No I mean how did you know I was pregnant I don't really have a baby bump yet." Gabrielle replied pretty stunned that she could tell.

"I just have act for knowing when someone is pregnant" she said "so how many weeks are you actually?"

"About 13 weeks" Gabrielle replied with a smile on her face looking at Steve." And you?" Gabrielle asked.

"17 weeks" the patient replied.

Okay were ready to go Steve said.

He placed the probe on her Stomach, looking for a heartbeat.

"Do you want me to call the baby's father for you" Gabrielle asked.

"No point in doing that he left as soon as I told I was pregnant. The jerk he gets me pregnant and the runs off. I can't believe him we were together for 5 years, then he broke my heart sleeping with my bestfriend, but when I didn't see him he changed and we got back together, but then left again when he found out that I was pregnant."

"God I hate him" she said now getting stressed.

"Calm down Annabelle Steve said we don't want you to hurt the baby."

"Sorry" she apologized.

Steve had been trying for a few minutes now to find the heart beat of the baby. Their faces fell Annabelle knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"When you hit the car your baby must have gone into premature labour. I am sorry but it won't live outside the womb and it is too late to stop the baby coming now, it is already nearly ready to come out."

"No" she started crying.

"It is okay" Gabrielle said trying to calm her down but after what just happened she was trying hard to fight back the tears.

"You ready to go" Steve asked leaning on the door frame to her office.

"Nearly" she said "just two boxes to fill in on the roster."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started kissing her neck. She sighed.

You know Annabelle's story about her and her ex reminds me a lot about another relationship I know about 2 who met when she was 14 and he was 18.

He shut her up by pressing his lips against his lifting her of her chair and placing her on her desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved over to the door and locked it.

They were making out for 5 mins before... "Steve" she admonished when

Steve started undoing the top buttons of her uniform.

I don't see you pulling away he said with a grin on his face.

Well can it wait until we get home I don't want Frank walking in on us. Fine he said and picked her up to spin her around.

"Steve we need you" Adam said "it's urgent."

"Okay give me a minute and I will be there" he said.

I" will meet you out side in the car park" she said.

"Okay" he said and quickly kissed her before following Adam.

She was standing there waiting for him when he came out. _God the back of her was cute_, he thought to himself.

He came up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her round.

She screamed with delight and because he had caught off gaurd.

I'll get you for this she said as she leaned into kiss him.

They headed to her car.

The whole time they hadn't realised that Claire had been standing there watching them. She hated Gabrielle for getting Steve back. She was mad at herself as well after she had dumped him dis-heartedly sending him back to Gabrielle.

* * *

"Um.....Gabby I was wondering" Steve said playing with his food.

"Yeah what?" she asked.

"After what happened with Annabelle today I was wondering should we get everything checked just to make sure nothing has gone wrong in the pregnancy."

"Already ahead of she said Charlotte has agreed to do an ultra sound and a few tests tomorrow to check."

"That's what I love about you" he said "you always are know what I am thinking."

He picked her up and took her to their room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Gabby you ready?" Charlotte knocked on her door.

"Yep just need to go get Steve" she said.

"Hey" she said when she walked into his office where he was sitting doing patient write up's.

"Hi" he said.

"You ready to go Charlotte is ready for us now she said."

"Great just give me a minute to shutdown."

He put his arm around her waist and they walked down together.

* * *

"Are you ready to start?" charlotte asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah" she said in a non-convincing voice.

Put the gel on the probe and put it on Gabrielle's on very small baby bump. Within seconds you could see a tiny baby like figure on the screen.

Impulsively Steve mashed his mouth against Gabrielle's after realising what he was doing he pulled away. He was mesmerised by the tiny figure on screen. He couldn't get his head around the fact that the baby that was on the screen was his and it was inside Gabrielle. Gabrielle had the exact same feeling as Steve.

After all the tests had been done they just had to wait for the results, so far it looked all fine. After charlotte left Steve got in the bed with Gabrielle she cuddled up next to him.

"That was amazing" he said after a while.

"I know, that was our baby in their" she replied blissfully.

Charlotte came back half an hour later, they had both fallen asleep together. She didn't want to wake them they looked so cute. But she knew that Frank would kill her if she left them there.

"Up you get" charlotte said. They woke with a start. What time is it Gabrielle asked? 10 past 1 replied, "Shit!" they said in unison. They had slept for an hour.

"We have the results back" charlotte said.

"And....." said Steve in anticipation.

"Everything is fine all the test we had done come up with perfect scoring." Charlotte said with a smile on her face.

"That's great news" Gabrielle said smiling at Steve.

One of the test told us if the baby was a girl or a boy said charlotte so if you want to know just tell me.

They looked at each other, "yeah we want to know" said Gabrielle.

"Well it's a..........."

"A what charlotte stop this you know I hate having to wait for things like this." said Gabrielle.

"Fine!, it is a Girl!"

Both Gabrielle and Steve faces lit up when she said this they were speechless, they didn't realise until now how much they had both wanted a little girl.

Steve kissed Gabrielle passionately.

I will leave you to it charlotte said walking out.

* * *

Neither Gabrielle nor Steve could sleep that night their minds were far away from sleep. They both just laid there until Gabrielle said "Hey, where going to have a little girl."

"Yeah I know, I can't wait" said Steve.

"Wonder what she'll look like" Gabrielle said. Steve propped himself up on his elbow.

"Just like her gorgeous and adorable mother."

"Aw thanxs Steve."

He learned down to kiss just as the phone rang."Shit" said Steve.

"Don't worry we can pick things afterwards" she said kissing him on the cheek. "But who seriously calls at 2am."

"Hello Gabrielle Jaeger speaking"

"Um.... hi it's Frank."

"Hi what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Um.... we need Steve down here" he replied shakily.

"Are you going to tell me what for?" she asked.

"No, we ah need him down here okay?" frank said.

"Frank I am not getting him to come down unless you tell me what it is." She replied she was getting a little frustrated now.

"Fine, Steve's brother is in hospital he only has 1 hour to live!"

**Chapter 2:**

Steve Gabrielle were in her office, Steve's brother had just died and he couldn't stop crying in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry bout last chapter, the start of chapter 2 was not supposed to be there. Opps hope you like next chapter.**_

_**Summary: Christmas time and Steve n Gabby get engaged. **_

"I miss him Gabby"

"Yeah I know" Gabrielle said

Gabrielle took Steve home not long after his brother's death he couldn't bear to be near his brother while he was dead.

* * *

Steve was destroyed for the next few days he couldn't stop thinking about them when they were kids. They had been so close. Gabrielle was getting worried she didn't want him returning back to drinking habit because of this. He was in grief for weeks.

"Ready to go?" Gabrielle asked Steve.

They were going to Steve's brother's funeral.

"Yeah I guess" said Steve.

Steve didn't do very well at the funeral he only just held it together to make his speech.

After the funeral Steve's mother approached them.

"That was gorgeous darling" she said.

"Gabrielle" she said like she was trying to be rude.

"Hi" Gabrielle said. She really didn't like Steve's mother and until now Steve mother was yet to find out about them being back together and her being pregnant.

"Oh your pregnant Gabrielle, that's nice" Steve's mother said. Steve's mother thought the baby was belonged to someone else not Steve.

Now at four months pregnant you could see that she was pregnant, she had finally got the baby bump.

"Yes, I am four months" she said.

"So what are you doing here you, didn't really have an invitation" Steve's mother said Gabrielle.

Steve was getting angry with his mother now he didn't understand why she was always mean to Gabrielle; she had always been right from the start from when they started dating the first time.

"I thought my **Boyfriend** could need a bit of support from his **girlfriend**, plus my **boyfriend** wanted me here." She said with a smug look on her face. She smiled politely when Steve's mothers face dropped.

"What! Since when did you two get back together?" Steve's mother asked in astonishment.

"About a month ago which is about as long as Steve's know he's going to be a dad" Gabrielle said knowing she was getting to Steve's mother.

"Right" Steve's mother said shortly, "Steve I need a word with you"

"Fine" he said grumpily. "Are you going to be okay alone he asked her."

"Yeah of course" Gabrielle said pleased with herself for annoying Steve's mother.

"Steve Ben Taylor" Steve's mother said angrily after she had dragged him off to talk to him, somewhere where Gabrielle wouldn't hear them.

What? He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating that Bitch again?" She yelled.

"Because I knew how you would react when I told you". He yelled back. "What is your problem with her anyway?" he asked.

"My problem is that she is a little tramp who goes around stealing people sons."

"No she isn't" he yelled at her "she has only ever had 5 boyfriends me included."

"She is not a tramp she is sweet, nice, smart and I am in love with her he said."

"Yeah right" Steve's mother coughed. "You're not in love with her."

"Well if I am not in love with her than why have I being thinking of asking her to marry me, huh?" he asked his mother.

"I don't know" she said weakly surprised by her son's response.

Steve walked away in a fit of fury; he couldn't believe his mother had said those things about Gabrielle.

He walked up back to Gabrielle grabbing her by the waist and mashing his mouth against hers, she responded back eagerly. Steve knew that his mother was looking at them. He had intend for his mother to see the kiss, but what he hadn't intended on was his mother coming up pulling them apart and slapping Gabrielle on the face. Making her and Gabrielle get into a fight.

Steve finally ended breaking them apart but they had attracted a lot of attention from the other family members still there after the funeral. Everyone knew that Steve's mother didn't like Gabrielle but the whole time it had been oblivious to him.

When they got home he sat her on the couch she had a few bruises but that was it.

"What the hell did you think you were doing out there?" he asked

"She asked for it she was the one who started" Gabrielle replied.

"You're acting like a 4 year old Gabrielle"

"Am I now well since I am a 4 year old then maybe I shouldn't have a boyfriend, since I am too stupid to do anything for myself" she yelled.

She stormed off and locked her bedroom door behind her.

"Gabby?" he said after he gave her time to cool off.

"Leave me alone you dickhead" she replied coldly.

"I didn't mean it Gabby I was just upset, please forgive me I don't know what I'd do without you"

_The lock clicked on the door_

Gabrielle opened the door, straight away Steve went up to her and held her close.

"I am so sorry" he said "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it" she replied leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

2 weeks later 3 days before Christmas

"Come on" Gabrielle said the ED was closed for the next 2 weeks so everyone could do what they wanted for Christmas.

"I don't want to shop anymore" Steve said

"Well you have to because I still have to buy 3 more presents and according to my baby book I am not allowed to be carrying all the stuff we have bought today."

"Well then how bout I take all these bags and sit with them and you go get the 3 other presents huh"  
"Fine I will meet you back here in half an hour."

While Steve was sitting there he noticed a jewellery store that specialised in engagement rings. He had been thinking about it for a few weeks now. He got up and walked with the 6 bags full of Christmas presents and walked into the store.

God there was heaps of different rings he started looking threw the thousands of rings, he realised he'd already been in the store for 25 minutes and Gabrielle was never late. He had 5 minutes to decide on an engagement ring.

He settled on a diamond with rubies around it shaped as a rose, it cost him heaps but he knew it was worth it.

He walked out of the store and shoved it in one of the bags because he saw Gabrielle coming. He sat down quickly.

"Got everything you needed?" he asked

"Yep" she said.

"Okay well then let's get home, my feet are killing me plus you shouldn't be standing up for too long since your pregnant."

* * *

_Christmas Eve day_

"Yep okay see you then"

"Who was on the phone" Steve asked

"Charlotte she has invited us over for Christmas with Adam and Zach."

"Well that should be fun" Steve said sarcastically

"What is your problem today?" She asked him, he had been acting weird all morning.

"Nothing, sorry I am just a bit tired from last night."

"I don't see why you shouldn't be tired you were like a machine on steroids that wouldn't stop last night."

Gabrielle said, flashing him a cheeky grin.

"Ha ha ha" Steve said.

Gabrielle went off to cook a ginger bread house for Zach. Moments later Steve was behind her arms wrapped around her, kissing her neck. She leaned back into him and sighed.

It didn't take long before she realised that the oven was beeping at her. She quickly stood up properly and ran to the oven.

"Crap" she said

She was so focused on Steve's kisses that she hadn't realised the ginger bread was burning.

"You know you are the one who made me burn it." She said

"How could it possibly be my fault?" Steve asked

"Because if you hadn't of come up behind me and started kissing me then I wouldn't have forgotten what I was doing."

"And now I am going to have to do another batch which will take like 3 hours."

"Well I guess I will have to make it up to you" he said leaning into kiss her, within seconds she was on the counter with Steve on top of her.

"Steve!" she admonished when he reached under her shirt and unclipped her Bra.

"What I said I would make it up to you."

"I know but I thought you meant later, not now."

"Well you thought wrong"

"Well you will have to wait until tonight" she said playfully

"But I won't be able to keep my hands off you until then."

"That is not my problem is it now" she asked him.

"I guess not" he said and with that he walked into the living room and started watching T.V

After dinner they watched a DVD together.

"I am getting bored of this" Steve said.

"Same" she said

"Are you now" he said and he picked her up and kissed her passionately, he laid her on the bed as gently as he could seeing as he could already feel a tightness in his pants.

He got on top of her and started kissing her; "I love you" he said between kisses.

"I love you too" she said smiling at him.

He moved his mouth from hers to her face and neck; she pushed against him when she felt him using his tongue on her neck.

She tried to push her hands between so she could unbutton his shirt, it was impossible it was like they were stuck together. She ended up settling for pulling his shirt out at the back and pushing her hands up the side of his shirt to the top. They broke apart a bit and she started to undo his buttons one by one kissing his bare skin as she went.

He moved his mouth slowly down until he got to the top of her low cut top he started unbuttoning the buttons to reveal her bra and a swell of breast. He kissed the swell of breast and ran his fingers of her nipples. "Steve" she said she was withering underneath him now. He kept on undoing his buttons till he got to the bottom of her shirt and then started kissing her baby bump. Oh god she exclaimed when he moved his fingers up her skirt and between her legs.

His pants were hurting like hell now he felt like he was on fire. She motioned for him to get on his back, she crawled on top of him. And slowly undid the buttons on his jeans moving one hand down to rest on his crotch. He bucked against her when she started rubbing her hand against his crotch. She pulled down is pants discarding them on the floor with her top and skirt. You could easily see a very stiff erection threw his boxers. It took all her weight to hold him down when she started kissing him along his erection.

She pulled down his boxers slowly running her hands along his erection as she went. As soon as they were off she took him in her mouth, he thrust hard against her. Gabby please he begged. She loved that he was so hot for her.

After she finished she culled up against him letting him catch his breath. I am going to get you for that he said to her once he had calmed down. He got on top of her and unclipped her bra, pulling the straps down slowly kissing her bare skin as he went. He threw it on the floor and started sucking on her nipples until they went hard. Fondling and kissing her breast, he knew he was going to leave marks but didn't care one bit. By now she was bucking against him, he hooked his fingers underneath her underwear and pulled them down slowly. He went down and started kissing her and using his fingers on her. "Oh god Steve, please" she said, it was becoming harder to hold her down now even with his extra weight and strength against her.

He plunged into her hard, he felt like he couldn't get far enough in, She wrapped her legs around his waist. He started thrusting hard and fast, she met his thrusts in time.

He got off her and rolled onto his back panting, she culled up to him in his arms. They didn't say anything for a while just sat there trying to recover.

He turned over so he was facing her, "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied, she moved into kiss him it was only supposed to a quick goodnight kiss but soon after she was on top of him, making out.

* * *

_Christmas day_

Gabrielle woke suddenly, feeling Steve cupping her breasts in his hands.

"Good morning' she said.

"Merry Christmas" he said to her.

"Merry Christmas to you too" she said.

She got up and went to her dresser pulling out a bra and some underwear.

"You know" she said "I am going to have to buy new clothes and new bra's next month."

"Yes I do know gabby" he said getting up and sliding his hands underneath her bra. I do know about pregnancies.

He squeezed her breasts. She turned around to kiss him after this. They were kissing for about 10 minutes before she realised the curtains were open facing the road, and she was only wearing her bra and undies and Steve was completely naked.

"Steve you realise the curtains are open" she said.

"I don't mind" he said thrusting his crotch against her thigh and pulling her bra of discarding it on the floor. He backed her into the wall kissing her like he did when they first met.

"Cheeky bugger!" she replied

Gabrielle was lost in the moment, it took her a while to realise what was going on.

"Okay that's enough she said we only have an hour and 3 quarters left until we have to be at Charlotte's and we still have to open presents."

"Fine" he said.

Gabrielle had got Steve a new watch, a new stethoscope, a parenting book and a contract saying that they had bought the house that Steve had been looking at for weeks.

"This is amazing Gabby thanxs"

"You're welcome" she said

"Now your turn" he said

Steve got Gabrielle a new camera, a diamond necklace, some maternity clothes and 2 tickets to Rome for a week and the flight was in 3 days.

"You can't be seriously taking me to Rome" she asked

"Why not he asked I love you so there is no reason why I shouldn't?"

"I guess not" she said "Thank you and I love you too"

They packed up the car and set off to Charlotte's house.

"Oowww" Gabrielle said in the car, putting her hand on her stomach in the car.

"You okay" Steve asked

"Yeah she just started kicking really hard see you can see her little feet." This was true you could actually see the little feet impressions in her stretchy low cut cotton T-Shirt.

Steve immediately pulled over to the side of the road and leaned over and put his hands on her stomach, this was the first time he had actually felt their baby kicking. He smiled at her, she loved how he was so interested in the baby.

They got to Charlotte's house just in time; they were greeted by a shocked look on Charlotte's face about how much of a baby bump Gabrielle had now.

"What?" Gabrielle asked in confusion

"I just can't believe how big you have gotten in just 1 week."

"You've been pregnant before Charlotte you know what is like" she replied

"Yeah I guess" Charlotte said "come in"

Zach was very glad to find he was now the proud owner of a gingerbread house.

Charlotte asked Steve if he was alright, he seemed to be checking his bag a lot.

"Yeah fine" he replied "just a bit nervous"

"Why would you possibly be nervous?" she asked

"Um......can I tell you later?" he asked

"If you want" she said

* * *

They had a huge Lunch/dinner all of them were feeling like crap by the end of it, Gabrielle and Steve gave Charlotte and Adam a new coffee machine. Adam had mentioned to Steve they needed a new one. Charlotte and Adam gave Steve and Gabrielle some baby clothes and teddy bear about 20x the size that the baby would be. Gabrielle laughed when she saw it.

Gabrielle and Charlotte spent the next our chatting while Adam, Steve and Zach were racing remote control cars out in the backyard.

The boys came in with Zach looking very triumphant, "I am guessing you thrashed the big boys" Charlotte said to Zach.

"Yeah they are hopeless" he said grinning

Adam and Steve just laughed

"Um....Gabby can I speak to you" Steve said "yeah sure" she replied

She got up and walked out with Steve, the sun was setting now; it was a crystal clear night now. They just walked along the back yard for a while. Neither of them had noticed that Adam and Charlotte had been following.

"Um...Gabby?" Steve asked sounding like he was about to faint.

"Yeah what's up?" she asked

"I..ah have one more present for you but you have to close your eyes"

"Oo yay" she said

She closed her eyes, Steve got out the ring box and bent down on one knee, he opened the ring box.

"Okay open your eyes" he said

Gabrielle gasped when she saw thing ring it was gorgeous

"Gabby will you marry me?" she asked

Charlotte gasped as well when she saw why Steve had been so nervous, "come on say yes" Charlotte said to Adam "come on, come on, come on."

"What? Are you serious?" she asked

"Yes, more serious than I have ever been in my life, I love you Gabby, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you're the love of my life and I have lost you before and I don't want to lose you again, plus I don't won't want our baby to be an actual bastard. I have know you for like 10 years and it has taken me this long to propose, I know I have stuffed it up in the past but I love you too much to stuff it up again. So will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will Steve" she said leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately, he slipped on the ring after they had finally stopped kissing; "it's beautiful" she said to Steve. "Just like you" he replied.

She nudged him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again.

"You know I can't believe this" he said

"What do you mean? she asked while they were walking back to Charlotte's and Adam's house

"Well I have got a drop dead gorgeous fiancée and I am soon to be a Dad"

"I know it all happened so face in the space of a couple of months."

"So when do you want to get married?" he asked

"I don't want to wait too long she said so I say a couple of months, that way when we go on our honeymoon I don't need to get a doctor certificate saying it is okay for me to fly. Also I just want to be married to you."

When Gabrielle and Steve walked in they found it awkwardly silent in the house, they walked into the living room.

"Congratulations" Charlotte yelled while popping a bottle of champagne

"How did you know?" Gabrielle asked

"Well Adam and I may have followed you two"

"Charlotte!" Gabrielle exclaimed

"What?" She asked

"Oh never mind" she said

Charlotte ran over to Gabrielle and hug her admiring the ring in the light, "It's gorgeous" she said

"I know" Gabrielle said smiling lovingly at Steve

* * *

Gabrielle and Steve got out of the car after spending a good half an hour on the drive way parked.

"Hey can you find your key" steve asked her "I left mine inside by mistake"

"Wait a sec it is too dark I can't see properly"

"Oh forget this!" Steve said slamming Gabrielle against the front door not caring if anyone saw, kissing her with more passion than he had ever done before. Gabrielle responded eagerly running her hands through his hair. Gabrielle finally found her key and unlocked the door stumbling over, with Steve falling next her. She was pushed so hard against the door that when it opened she couldn't keep her balance properly. Luckily Steve had just caught her so they both didn't properly fall.

"I love you" he said getting on top of her and kissing her.

"I love you too" she replied

2 hours later they had moved from the floor to their bedroom, he was running his hand up and down her back idly.

"You know we have to pack tomorrow so we can go to" Rome he said

"Yeah I know but for now I just want to lay in your arms" she said admiring her ring

* * *

Gabrielle and Steve walked to the ED hand in hand when they got meeting Frank on their way there.

"Guess what Frank" Gabrielle said sounding like a 9 year old

"What?" Frank asked laughing a bit at how Gabrielle was acting like a 9 year old instead of a 26 year old.

"Were getting married" she said

"Congratulations" Frank said stunned by the news "when did this happen?"

"Christmas day" she replied

Well what do you know it took you long enough Taylor

Steve just smiled at Gabrielle.

* * *

"How was Rome?" Charlotte asked the next week when they got back

"It was great Charlotte, we had so much fun"

"I bet you did" Charlotte said with a smug look on her face

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabrielle said in confusion

"I am not sure" Charlotte said now let my look at that ring again she said wanting to change the subject.

Gabrielle held out her hand to Charlotte, Jo came running into the ED, spotting Gabrielle and Charlotte

"What's this?" she asked looking at the engagement ring

"Steve and I are getting married" Gabrielle said with excitement

"When did this happen?" Jo asked surprised

"That is the exact same thing Frank said you know" Gabrielle said laughing, "we got engaged on Christmas day"

"Well congrats Gabby"

"Thanxs"

"Now stop hogging the view Charlotte!" Jo said pulling Gabrielle's hand towards her, "and by the way Gabrielle have you been gone longer than 2 weeks because the last time I saw you, your stomach was definitely not this big."

"I know I suddenly grew heaps" she said smiling

"What's this all about?" Claire said to Charlotte, Jo and Gabrielle. Claire was facing Gabrielle's back and had only just got here so she hadn't noticed the ring.

"Steve and I got engaged" Gabrielle said her face beaming

Which was the complete opposite reaction Claire had to the news, her face fell but tried to act like it didn't matter looking at Gabrielle's engagement ring.

Gabrielle and Steve had been put on a tractor accident case today,

His wife was a mess; they were only in their early 30's it must have been hard

"Why don't come and sit with me outside and get some fresh air" Gabrielle asked the lady

The lady followed Gabrielle outside, they talked for a while, and the lady told her how she and her husband got together and how she became pregnant

"I waited 11 years to marry him" the lady said crying "and now he might not even live"

She started to tell Gabrielle about the relationship

"Our first relationship was great and horrible, he is the love of my life, and even though he broke my heart it didn't stop my loving him."

"I know what you're talking about" Gabrielle said with sympathy

"Yeah right" the lady replied getting frustrated "you wouldn't know anything, you wouldn't know what it's like to have your heart broken but still love the person, and have to wait 11 years to marry them after you forgive them."

"You want a bet" Gabrielle replied in a stern voice, "I have had that exact experience except I only had to wait 10 years to marry the love of my love."

Gabrielle found herself telling this lady all about her and Steve's history

"I am sorry" the lady said after she finished "I just don't want to lose him"

"I know" Gabrielle said "let's go see him again he should be stable now"

"Okay" the lady said wiping her tears away

"We will leave you two alone" Steve said walking out

"She lucky to still have him alive" Steve said

"I know, hey come with me" she said grabbing Steve's hand

"Where are we going?" he asked

She unlocked the storeroom door and pushed Steve against the wall, putting her arms around his neck mashing her mouth against his, a few minutes later Claire walked in on them, wanting to know what all the noise was but not excepting to find Steve and Gabrielle in such a passionate embrace.

Uh sorry Claire said backing out, Steve and Gabrielle hadn't even realised Claire was there until she spoke, they quickly pulled away feeling very hot and flustered.

* * *

"Frank I need to get everyone in the tea room for a staff meeting but not Gabrielle and Steve, I need you to keep them busy"

"What's it about?" he asked

"You'll find out" Charlotte said with a grin

10 minutes later everyone except Gabrielle and Steve who had been sent to get more blood from St Angelas

"Right everybody, we all know Gabrielle and Steve recently got engaged" said Charlotte

"Yes" they all replied

"Well Jo and I thought it might be nice to through them a surprise engagement party at their house so they can't back away or anything."

"But when would it be?" asked Amy

"Tonight" Charlotte replied "at 7pm"

"I like the sound of it" Bart said

"Good then it is settled Gabrielle and Steve's house 7pm, and meet just around the corner, now back to work"

* * *

"You know I don't actually like my uniform much" she said to Steve while she was changing, "at least you can pick which shirt you wear, mine is getting tighter now that I have a baby bump and Frank won't let me change to the other uniform until next month"

Steve just laughed

They were sitting on the couch watching T.V when they heard a knock at the door, _it better not be Albert _she thought

Albert was there neighbour who was always asking favours

"Surprise!!" they all yelled

"Okay I am confused" Gabrielle said

"We will explain later" Charlotte said coming in

They all started to talk straight away and everyone wanted a look at the ring on Gabrielle's finger

All the boys cooked the sausages and Frank and Charlotte popped 2 of the 6 bottles of Champagne they had bought

They all sat down before Charlotte's announcement

"Now I have had a bit to drink" charlotte said "so it might not come out properly"

"We all know Gabrielle and Steve pretty well and we all know how much they love each and even though it taken them like what 5 years to get engaged"

"10" Steve replied sheepishly

"Any way..... We all just want to wish you best of luck together and with your baby"

"Thanxs" Charlotte Gabrielle said and leaned into kiss Steve.

They were kissing for a minute...

"Does anyone have any ideas how to stop them?" Adam Asked

"Oh I do" Charlotte replied whispering something into Adam's ear.

"That's great" Adam said with a manipulative smile on his face.

They both grabbed a full bottle of champagne and walked over to Steve and Gabrielle Charlotte pouring it on Gabrielle and Adam pouring it on Steve.

They broke immediately, "What the Fuck" Gabrielle said to Charlotte, "your right, you have had too much to drink, where is your keys Steve?" She asked

"Here" he said handing them to her

She got up and locked the door to get inside and then the gate look, she shoved the down her bra so no one could get to them.

"Where's the orange juice?" she asked "and the whipped cream?"

He pointed to the table, "right we'll do charlotte first you hold her down."

So that's what he did he held her by the arms while Gabrielle poured the orange juice over her.

"You know what, I think I will give you a new hairstyle" she said to charlotte as she did a big mountain of whipped cream on top of her head.

"Yummy!" Gabby said as she whipped a bit of whipped cream of charlotte's cheek. Adam was next while Steve held one arm and Gabrielle held the other, Steve poured the orange juice over him and then gave him a whipped cream beard.

"Well that worked out well" Gabrielle said "I smell like I just spent the night in a bar and you feel like you just swum in something sticky."

"Yes I do" Charlotte admitted while laughing

"You know there's something I've always wanted to do" Gabrielle said smiling

"And what is that?" Charlotte asked

She whispered something in charlotte's ear looking over at Frank who was sitting down, Gabrielle picked up the orange juice bottle and Charlotte picked up the whipped cream bottle. They both walked over to Frank and Straight away Gabrielle poured the rest of the bottle over Frank, get applause from her colleagues, Charlotte then sprayed the whole bottle of whipped cream over him.

"Jaeger, Beaumont" Frank yelled

"You can't hurt a pregnant lady" Gabrielle said smugly

"And you can't hurt a girl" Charlotte said

"Ha ha" Frank said sounding pissed off.

In all of this no one noticed Claire glaring at Gabrielle the whole time.

Everyone was gone by 9:30pm, "I am going to have a shower" Gabrielle said after they had closed the door and said goodbye to everyone.

"K" he replied

Within minutes he was walking into the bathroom to greet her

"I'm here" he said

"Huh I did say I was having a shower" she replied laughing

"Okay if you don't want me here then...."

"No I want you here" she said

He turned around and held her in his arms kissing her.

Claire was lying in bed that night she hated seeing Steve and Gabrielle.

"I will stop this she said to herself even if it is the last thing I do."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter now done **__** Hope you like it. Once again feedback would be loved.**_

_**P.S if the idea of rape makes you squeamish then please don't read this chapter**_

Chapter 3:

"Here you go Jaeger" Frank said handing her a plastic bag

"What's this?" she asked

"Your uniform" he said grumpily

"Okay" she said getting frustrated at Frank because of his bad mood.

She walked off and put the uniform on, it fit way better than her old uniform, the other one was starting to get tight across her stomach now that she was 5 months pregnant, but this one didn't need to be tucked into her new skirt and the material was stretchy so it hung freely.

She walked out to find Steve waiting for her "beautiful" he said coming over to examine the new uniform.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him. "You don't look to bad yourself"

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him deeply, until Frank saw them and started barking out orders.

* * *

Claire and Steve had been sent to deal with a patient determined to kill himself with an overdose.

"Um....I don't mean anything by it Claire but could you get Gabrielle in here I would rather her be in here, no offence." He said.

Claire had been replaced by Gabrielle the past few weeks, on her cases with Steve, she was really starting to get sick of it, he couldn't really love that whore who had gotten herself pregnant the night her father died, because she was too stupid to use protection and now she and her ex were going to have a baby. Could he really?, honestly she was nothing special, too tall, her stomach looked like a bowling ball now. She was way prettier than Gabrielle. She didn't know what he saw in her.

"No" she replied, "I have been replaced by her on all my case with you for the past few weeks, you can't possibly be in love with her." She leaned in and tried to kiss him.

Gabrielle walked in just as their lips interlocked "woah" she said stunned by the sight. Steve immediately chucked Claire off him.

Once Gabrielle processed what was happening she turned around and head to the doors of the ED, tears streaming down her face.

"Look what you done you Bitch" Steve screamed at Claire, "get this through your thick scull I don't like you anymore. I love Gabrielle and you might have just taken that from me."

"Where are you going?" Charlotte yelled at Gabrielle chasing after her

"I am quitting" she replied "get Claire to do my job for me she seems to be really good at taking things that are mine" she said it while tears were streaming down her face.

"What is she talking about?" Charlotte asked Steve when she saw him running out the door after Gabrielle

"I'll explain later" he yelled back

He ran into the car park to see Gabrielle opening her car door, he ran up behind her and grabbed her arm just as she was about to hop inside the car.

She turned around and slapped him hard "Let go of me you Bastard" she screamed at him

"No, not until you let me explain" he yelled back

"There's nothing to explain Steve, you cheated on me with that Bitch, I thought you loved me I thought you had change, but no you're that same jerk that you were 7 years ago, when you first cheated on me."

"I do love you, and I didn't cheat on you she kissed me, I didn't kiss her"

"Oh give me a brake Steve, it obviously didn't look like that to me you have probably been sleeping with her ever since we got engaged"

"Listen to me Gabby, how could I of possibly have cheated on you, I am with you every single night, we have all our days of together and I am by you side all the time at work, Gab it's not ethical."

She just stared at him, "Are you serious you didn't cheat on me?" She asked

"Yes of course I didn't cheat on you I don't know how I could do that to after everything we have been through, I love you and I would hate to lose you"

She just kissed him not saying another word, "I love you too" she said between kisses.

After they finished kissing they just stood there in silence until Steve said "I think we should go home, you aren't good to anyone except maybe me when you're in this state of mind."

"OK" she said in a small voice

The whole ED was waiting for Steve and Gabrielle's return after they had both walked out, with one in tears. Everyone was staring at them when they both walked in. They headed straight for the lockers, Gabby was getting her bags when Frank came storming in.

"Okay, what was that all about?" he asked them

"Claire kissed me" Steve replied

"Oh" frank said now feeling awkward

"Where going to go home" Steve told Frank as he led Gabrielle out of the locker room. Neither of them said a word on the ride home. He left her to herself for the rest of the day. She came up behind him when he was cooking dinner and placed her hand on his groin she felt his dick instantly go stiff. She started rubbing his groin with the palm of her hand, he turned around to kiss her, he wanted to be gentle but she had got him worked up and straight away he was pushing her against the wall. He plunged his hands down her top groping at her breasts. He had her withering under his touch in minutes. He swung her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom placing her on their bed. He climbed on top of her kissing her face and neck, she put her arms around his neck twirling his hair through her fingers. He moved down her neck until he got to the top of her uniform which she was still wearing, and he started undoing the buttons one at a time kissing her bare skin as he went. She tugged at his shirt pulling out from his pants and running her hands up his back. He got to her bra and the swell of breast coming out at the top, he started to kiss it, she was now panting trying to keep up. He undid the rest of her top kissing her still growing abdomen, he started withering when she started undoing the buttons on his shirt kissing his skin as she went. He ran his hands down her legs to where her skirt ended and pushed it slowly making her want him. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down discarding it on the floor. If he could play dirty than so could she, she thought. She ran her hands down his chest to his pants sliding her hand slowly across his groin making him buck up against her, she could feel his erection pushing against his pants then she rubbed it when she felt it go harder. She ran her hands up the inside of his legs to the top of his pants and undid his belt, he was bucking uncontrollably against her and it took all her strength to hold him down. She slid his pants off and chucked them on the floor, leaving him in his underwear. He kissed her on the lips wanting to savour the moment, "Oh God" he screamed out when he felt Gabrielle slide her hand inside his boxers. He started kissing the swell of breast again slowly edging down the straps of her bra, until they were down to where her breasts were. He kissed her breasts threw her bra running his hand over nipples. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it slip down her arms, before he pulled it off completely. He started kissing one breast while fondling the other, she started withering uncontrollably, "Steve" she screamed out. He smiled he loved making her scream out his name, she motioned for him to get on his back, she climbed on top of him and eyed his erection, she hooked her fingers underneath the material of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, she took him in slowly before she started pumping him, she brought him to orgasm twice before she got up and went to rinse her mouth out. He came into the bathroom after she had rinsed her mouth and picked her up swinging her into his arms she kissed him and it felt like the first time they kissed around 12 years ago. He placed her back on the bed and cuddled her for a few minutes before getting on top of her again. "Are you ready he asked?" before going inside her, she nodded. He eased himself inside her slowly and started thrusting slowly getting faster and faster, he brought her to orgasm 3 times before climaxing twice himself. He rolled off her and brought her into his arms holding her close.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear kissing the side of her head.

She moved closer to him, "I love you with all my heart" she replied. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

It had been a week now since Claire had kissed Steve and everything was back to normal, Steve had requested to never be put on a case with Claire again. Claire hated this she thought the only reason Steve was staying with her was because he got her pregnant. Which everyone knew wasn't true except for her.

It was near the end of the day and they were 2 doctors down so everyone had to put in 100%. Jo and Bree had been in and out all day, but luckily now everything was starting to calm down and Jo and Bree were just hanging around.

"Hey Jo can I ask you something?" Gabrielle asked

"Yeah sure she said what is it?"

"Follow me" she said leading Jo to her office

"Okay" what is it Jo asked once they were in her office

"Um...Jo I was wondering would you be my maid of honour?"

Jo gasped "you can't be serious? I thought you were going to ask Charlotte, she really wants to be the maid of honour"

"That's not the point though, if it wasn't for you Steve and I would of never have got back together, so there wouldn't have been a wedding at all, plus Steve and I both love you" she said smiling at her.

"So will you do it?" She asked hopefully

"Yes of course I will do it, thank you so much" she said crying for joy which was completely UN Jo ish.

* * *

"Asked Jo today" Gabrielle told Steve once they were home sitting on the couch pretending to watch the movie.

"And?" He asked

"She said yes"

He pulled her into her arms and kissed her.

"That's great" he said smiling at her

"Can you believe it's only a month till we get married now, I will finally be able to call myself Mrs. Taylor, and in around 4 months we will have a little girl padding around the house or in our arms, either way will do just fine for me, I will be a Mum and you will be a Daddy"

I know, I can call you my wife after waiting 9 years to marry you, and I can't wait to be a dad, she be luckily she has such a great mum."

She smiled at him and snuggled up to him.

* * *

"You must be Claire?" a gorgeous woman asked her

"Yes, and you must be Emma you look perfect" she replied

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked Claire

"I need to get my Ex back from his fiancée" she said

"Ah, my specialty, but you will need to pay more because he has a fiancée"

"Anything" Claire replied

"Okay then I know exactly what to do, just give me some details about him and then we can get to this" the gorgeous woman Emma replied.

Claire and Emma spent the next hour talking about everything Claire knew about Steve.

* * *

The next morning Gabrielle had the day off but both she and Steve woke up late,

"Shit" Steve said when he realised the time

Gabrielle just laughed at Steve running around trying to put on his clothes, "I've got to go" he said leaning in to kiss her once he had got his pants on. He instantly got lost in the moment and was pushing her into the bed, it took him 5 mins to realise what he was doing. He stroked her face and got up. "I've really got to go" he said "but I will be home for lunch, I love you" he said kissing her on the cheek before heading out the door.

She got up and got dressed, she had finished having breakfast and was trying to read a book but couldn't stop thinking about Steve. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knocking at the front door. She got up to answer it and was greeted by a gorgeous woman who could only be 25 at the maximum.

The woman looked at Gabrielle she instantly knew this was Claire's Ex's fiancée, because Claire had said she was tall, blond and pregnant.

"Um...can I help you?" Gabrielle asked

"Yes, I am looking for Steve Taylor...my Boyfriend" she said

Straight away Gabrielle's face fell and her heart dropped

'No' she whispered to herself 'it can't be true' her heart feeling like it was about to break into two

"Um...I am sorry I didn't know my brother had a Girlfriend" she lied "come in" she said she wanted to know if the woman was telling the truth.

The lady sat on the couch while Gabrielle sat on the chair next to it. The lady started talking about Steve and everything she said was exactly right, the lady even knew about his drinking past. Gabrielle wanted to run off and cry, the lady started talking about how good he was in bed. Gabrielle looked at her engagement ring her heart wrenched, it had all been a lie just so he could be a dad. The feeling of sorrow and heart ache was replaced by hatred and anger, she felt like she wanted to kill him right now.

"I'll be back" Gabrielle said to the lady

She went into the kitchen and got out a pen and paper and started writing a note to Steve she cried as she wrote the note. Once she finished writing the note she looked at the engagement ring and she thought about the Christmas day when he proposed, the first time they kissed, their first date, the time he cheated on her, the time they got back together, when they first met at the ball and he asked her out. She pulled the ring off and shoved it in her pocket she didn't want to look at it ever again. She held it together until Steve got home for lunch.

"Who's your friend" he asked

"Why don't you ask her, she seems to know enough about you, you bastard" she screamed at him, she had got herself into a horrible mood waiting for him and the more the woman talked about him the more she hurt.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"Don't play dumb with me you bastard, how could you possibly cheat on me again, I trusted you and you broke my heart again, I loved you and the whole time you were just screwing someone else" she screamed at him now in tears.

"I didn't cheat on you" he yelled trying to get heard over Gabrielle screaming at him

"Don't bullshit me" screamed at him shoving the note against his chest, "and here" she said chucking the engagement ring at him, before walking out slamming the front door behind her.

He flinched when he heard the door slam shut; he was extremely confused he couldn't get his head around what had just happened.

He looked at the woman and asked her she was

"Emma Galoon" she said "I was sent by a person who's name should remain anonymous, to convince your fiancée that I was your Girlfriend."

"That's a horrible thing to do you Bitch" he screamed at her "why the hell would you do that?"

"For money" she replied

"Get out of my house" he yelled at her

"Fine" she said and got up to leave.

After she was gone he sat on the couch and fiddled with the ring with his fingers, he opened the note, he started to cry once he had finished reading it, he had just lost the love of his life and it was because of some medalling person. The note read:

_To the bastard who broke my heart again_

_How could you cheat on me Steve I thought you loved me, I loved you, and all you do is cheat on me again. You broke my heart once and I swore I wouldn't let it happen again, but obviously I am a bad judge of character, I thought I could trust to you. But you are just the same prick you were 7 years ago, only looking to get screwed. It was hard enough the first time and did you think it was going to be easier if I found out the second time. Well no it makes it harder now that you got me pregnant and don't you dare think that you will have anything to do with our little girl ever. Sure she will have to live life without a father but it is better to have just a loving mother than a jerk of a father cheating on his wife and her mother all the time. I hate you dickhead, you thought I wouldn't find out didn't you, well I am never going to make the mistake of loving you again. All it gets me into is trouble, I don't know why I didn't learn from the first time, I guess I just forgave you because you had drinking issues, but you can't use that excuse this time. Don't you dare come and try and find me, I wouldn't come back with you if everyone in the world was gone. You will never find me any way. So long jerk._

_From Gabrielle Jaeger _

Gabrielle drove off straight away after walking out, she was so upset and angry she wanted to pull the car apart. She had to pull over minutes after she had got in her car because she couldn't see out of her eyes the tears were pouring out. She pulled herself together after 15 minutes of crying, she drove back to the farm, she needed to be around her brother.....

.....Steve sat there for the next hour his heart hurting like hell. He got up and drove to the ED, he raced in

"Back now Taylor, a little late aren't we?" Frank said "Are you ok?" He asked seeing Steve's face

"Gabby's gone" he replied looking like he was about to fall apart

"Oh, what happened?" He asked

"Some person wanted to break Gabby and I up so they sent some gorgeous woman over to our house, to pretend she was my girlfriend and that I had cheated on her and she believed her. And now she has run off and she never wants to see me again."

Jo had heard the whole conversation. She came up to him and hugged him. "It's okay" she said as he started crying.

"I miss her so much" he told Jo

"Why do you go to your office and sit down let your mind clear?" she proposed

"Okay" he said trying to sniff away his tears

'Yes' Claire thought to herself when she heard the news her plan had worked.....

......Gabrielle arrived at her brother's place not long after 3pm, she knocked on the door trying to hold her feelings together. But when she saw her brother she lost it and ran straight into his arms, she started crying and he could feel her tears seeping through his shirt.

"What happened?" He asked knowing something terrible had happened

"Steve cheated on me" she mumbled into his shirt

His heart instantly went out to her, it was hard enough for her the first time, and now she had a baby inside so it would be even harder.

He led her over to the couch and he sat down with her still hugging him, he rubbed her back in sympathy. She got her bags out of the car once she had calmed down and unpacked them into her old room.......

........Steve looked at is watch it was only 2pm, _great_ he thought, Gabrielle had only walked out 1½ hours ago. He had been sitting in his office for the past 25minutes but it had felt like 8 years. He was sitting on a bean bag he had found in the cupboard with his head resting on the back of his chair. He couldn't stop thinking about her, she was constantly running threw his mind, and he couldn't figure out who had put the woman up to it.

There was a knocking at the door to his office

"Hey" Claire said "how are you?" Locking the door behind her

"You know, I feel like crap, I miss her so much, I can't stop thinking about her" he replied "what's with the robe?" he asked her

"I don't know, I thought you might like to find out she said walking over to him"

He was confused by what she said "huh?"

She got on top of him and took his hands and plunged them inside the robe her hands making his hands grope at her breasts. She sighed loving the feeling of his hands touching her breast, groping at them, feeling them under her robe. It didn't take long for him to realise what she wanted

"It don't think we should do this" he said pulling hands out of her robe

"Of course we should" she said "now why don't you find out what I look like naked" she said grabbing his hands again and making them untie her robe and pull it he down leaving it on the ground, reviling her naked body in front of him.

He started going erectile but not because of Claire because of Claire's naked body being replace by the image of Gabrielle's naked body to Steve. She kissed him but all he could think about was Gabrielle's kisses, how they were soft and whenever she kissed him there seemed to be a spark.

He suddenly snapped into reality, pulling away, "Claire I really don't think we should be doing this" he said trying to make her understand her

"Well I think we should she said anyway I can see your erection Steve, I know you've wanted me for a long time"

He laughed at her, but she held him down, running her hands up the inside of his legs next to his dick.

"I really don't want this" he told her

"Well I do" she said holding him down with one hand (god she was strong) and with the other reaching inside one of the draws of his desk and pulling out to long pieces of rope she had put in there earlier. He couldn't see what she was doing from his position, but he couldn't move she was holding him down pretty hard. She sat her bum on his chest and grabbed one of his hands tying it to the leg of the desk, he didn't realise what was happening until she had already grabbed his other arm and was tying it to the other leg of the desk.

He was horrified that she would go this far just to make him have sex with her, "what are you doing?" he asked her

"What do you think I am doing, I am having sex with you"

She got out a thin cloth and tied it around his head straight threw his mouth so that he couldn't protest against it. She started kissing him down his chest ripping his shirt open as she went. He started crying about how gentle Gabrielle had been whenever they had sex.

She got to his pants and undid them, she was having so much fun that she didn't even realise Steve crying. She gave him a quick blow job and thought she was making him hot for her but in fact he was thinking about him and Gabrielle having sex and Gabrielle's naked body they way it fit into his perfectly even though she was pregnant.

She got on top of him and started riding him, he tried to scream in protest but the cloth muffled his screams. She rolled off him and she undid the cloth to kiss him, he immediately turned his head away so she couldn't kiss him, she got on top of him again grabbed his head with her hands making it face her and kissed him. "So I will see you tonight?" she asked,

"What are you talking about you really think I am going to come over to your house and have sex with you"

"Fine, well go to yours and Gabrielle's house but it might be a bit awkward"

"You don't get it do you, you bitch, you just raped me you think I am going to have sex with you"

"Don't be silly Steve I know you were hot for me the whole time, you had an erection"

I wasn't hot for you Claire" he said "I was hot for Gabby, I was thinking about her the whole time", "Now untie me and go away"

"No" she said, getting back on top of him and placing her hand on his groin, he let out a big groan, she was making him miss Gabby more and more.

"See" she said, "I told you, you were hot for me"

She kept on rubbing, grinding her body against his, slowly moving he chest arms his arm to where his hand was, dangling her breast just above it making her nipple brush against his hand, unconsciously he groped at her breast making her scream his name in lust.

He snapped into reality pushing her away "untie me and leave me alone" he said sternly

She did exactly what he asked her to do and put the robe on before walking out of the room

He quickly put his pants back on and found a new shirt before sitting down and wrapping his hands around his knees and crying again.

Jo walked in to find Steve crying she ran over to him to hug him

"What happened?" she asked, "last time I left you you weren't crying", that was an hour ago but still,

"Claire held be down and raped me and the whole time all I could think about was Gabrielle" he replied whipping the tears away from his eyes.

Jo gasped when she heard the news "Are you serious?" she asked

He nodded against her chest, 'oh god are you okay?'

"No he said I need Gabby......"

.......Gabrielle just picked at the food Ben had made her for dinner, she knew she should eat because of the baby, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat

"What are you going to do?" Ben asked her

"I don't know" she said starting to cry again "I am going to my room" she said walking off, she got changed and sat on her bed, she was on her 3rd box of tissues for today. She placed her hand on her stomach feeling her baby kicking against her stomach. She started to think of everything Steve had done for her since she had become pregnant. It hurt her more to know that it had all been a lie. Ben came into her room an hour later to find her curled up on her bed crying with about a hundred tissues spread across the floor next to her bed. He came and sat next to her stroking her hair, she sat up and looked at him and took his hand and place it on her stomach, he smiled at her when he felt the baby kicking. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked him, "I don't know Gabby, maybe you should try and get some sleep, things might be clearer in the morning."

She laid down and tried to go to sleep but she just couldn't, the image of him and her bestfriend kept running through her mind, and when the lady had showed up saying she was Steve's Girlfriend, when he had his drinking problem. She started crying again, she didn't know where she was getting all the tears from, she wasn't one normally for crying.....

.......Steve had sat in his office for the past 2 hours before Frank forced him to go home, he ended up in a hotel, he couldn't bare to go home, home reminded him too much of Gabrielle. He locked himself in the hotel room too afraid that if he didn't he would go out and get plastered. He didn't go to sleep until 4am but only then had he cried himself to sleep. He had never cried like this before, he was a country boy, they were never supposed to cry but his heart hurt too much not to. He got to work at 8 to which surprised Frank

"What are you doing here Taylor?" He asked, "couldn't sleep", Steve nodded, "well your no good to us here so go home", "I can't Frank he replied home reminds me of Gabby"

"Oh God, well do you know where she might have gone?" he asked Steve, he shook his head, "she doesn't want me to find her anyway".......

........Gabrielle had got on even less sleep than Steve aka none, she had laid in her bed all night thinking about Steve and her baby. She got out of bed around 10, to her brother's surprise she looked awful, she went to go and have a shower, she looked a lot better after the shower, her face was, her in some new clothes. At least this morning she ate a piece of toast but that was it.

She was sitting on the couch when Ben's friend Nick, who had actually been in the same grade and class at school as Gabrielle but had become friends with Ben after Nick and Gabrielle, had dated for a month when she was 14.

Nick was surprised to see Gabrielle when he walked inside, it didn't take long for him to notice that she had been crying. He immediately went over to her and set next to he, "you okay" he asked. "No" she replied shortly, "What happened?" He asked.

Ben cut in before she could say anything "I am going to be back in 2 hours, I haven't finished milking the cows yet"

"Steve cheated on me" She replied after Ben was gone

"Gabby I already know that, that was like 7 year agoz' he replied in confusion

"No we got back together after I found out I was pregnant and we even got engaged" she replied starting to cry again

"Oh Gabby" he said pulling her into his arms, she snuggled up to the side of him

Because of the pregnancy Gabrielle's breasts had got on bigger, she had gone from a C to a DD and today she had worn a see through top, so you could see her black lacy bra through the thin material. The top was also extremely low cut, more than she would have usually liked, so you could see a lot of cleavage. Ben was about to question her about wearing the top but he knew she felt sad and wanted to feel loved.

The whole time she was in Nick's arms she was so deep in thought that she didn't realise him staring down her top at her breasts. He moved his head away when she looked up at him, he smiled at her and she smiled a sweetly, she smiled a smile she'd never given him before. Suddenly her shirt disappeared in his eyes and all he could see was her breasts. Impulsively he kissed her, she was so lonely that she kissed back; she knew it didn't feel like Steve's kisses there was no spark.

He picked her up and took her to her room, after half an hour they emerged from her room again, it had been unpleasant for Gabrielle but the best experience of Nick's life. Ben came in later to see Gabrielle sleeping on the couch and Nick reading a magazine. Ben picked her up and took her to her bedroom. Nick stayed another couple of hours before going home......

.......Frank had forced Steve to go home, and now he was sitting there crying on their bed, he had been looking at pictures of her which was a completely idiotic idea. He felt like crap he had now for the past two days. He wanted her in his arms, he wanted to be able to put his hand on her stomach and feel their baby kicking. It hit him suddenly then who had put that lady up to braking Gabrielle and him up "Claire" he shouted getting up and hoping into his car. His sadness now replaced by anger and hatred, He stormed in to the ED and went straight over to the front desk where Claire. "You sick Bitch!" he screamed at her, wrapping his hands around her throat, luckily Frank was coming past just as Steve did this and pulled him off her. "What the hell do you think you are doing" Frank yelled at him

"This sick Bitch, was the one who brake Gabby and I up"

"Is this true?" Frank asked Claire, she nodded sheepishly, Steve lunged for her again but luckily Frank stopped him again. "Do you know how I've know Gabby? He asked, "I don't know, 4-5 years" she said.

"No I have known Gabby for 12 years and I have dated her for 6 ½ of them, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was always there for me and now she's gone, she is the love of my life and now she will probably never speak to me again ever. Even if she finds out I didn't cheat on her." It suddenly hit him where she was, he immediately grabbed Franks arm and dragged him to his car.

"Where are we going?" Frank yelled at Steve

"I know where Gabby is" he said

"Then why do you need me?" He asked

"For backup" Steve replied getting in the car and starting the ignition it was now 10 so they would get there at 1pm if the traffic was good 2pm if it was bad......

......Gabrielle had woken up late that morning about 12 to the sound of rain, she walked out of her room to see her brother playing on the Wii

"Hey" he said when he saw her

"Hi, how long have I been out?" She asked

"About 17 hours" he replied, her eyes widened when she heard this, she had never slept that long before, she was country girl they didn't sleep in.

She got dressed she wasn't hungry this morning, even though it was raining she went outside and went for a walk. It wasn't cold today so it didn't matter if she got a little wet, she was a country girl the always got wet.......

......Steve was going well over the speed limit but didn't care a stuff, he wanted to get to Gabby as fast as he could. To Frank amusement they made it in 2 hours and 15 mins, he hoped out of the car and his heart leaped when he saw Gabrielle's car outside the front of the house. He pushed Frank to the front door, Ben would of definitely have taken Gabrielle's side and would throttle Steve if he saw him.

Luckily Ben answered the door, Frank tried to explain, but Ben wouldn't have it so he pushed his way in and Steve came in after him. Ben was about to jump at Steve and attack him,

"Wait" Frank said "let us explain"

Ben finally listened and generally believed them, and could see Steve loved Gabby and never would hurt her again.

"Okay, well you are welcome to stay in here until she gets back" Ben said

"Why, where is she?" Steve asked, "She is outside going for a walk, even though it is raining" Ben said.

Steve got up straight away, "where are you going?" Frank asked, "To find Gabby" he replied walking out the door.

It didn't take long for him to spot her wandering around aimlessly; she had always loved walking around big open spaces.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around she screamed when he did this and tried to pull away but he had her in his arms to tight. "Get off me Steve" she said starting to cry again, she hated seeing him, it just broke her heart.

"No, not until you let me explain" he said sternly, "what is there to explain Steve, you cheated on me again" she said

"No I didn't Gabby, just listen, Claire put that women up to it for money, because she thought she would get me back if you were gone." He replied

"What?" she said turning around to face him, "you heard what I said" he said "I have never met that woman in my life, Gabby I can't live without you, you're the love of my life and I want to marry you. I want to wake up and to see you in my arms; I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left. I want to have a baby with you, I want to see her grow up, and I want to be a parent with you."

He bent down on one knee and held out the ring box "Gabby I meant what I said, I want to marry you, and I will do anything to get you back"

"Will you marry me in a month?" she asked

He smiled at her and got up and slipped the ring on her finger, neither of them cared that the rain was getting heavier and that they were both drenched. He took her in his arms and kissed her resting his forehead on her forehead, his hunger got the better of him and he started pushing her against the shed. She pushed back wanting to get closer to him. He spun her around and placed his hands on her stomach, he started kissing her neck and she leaned back into him. They came back 20mins after Steve had left, except this time he returned with Gabby, his hand around her waist, smiling.

Gabrielle had no idea that Frank was there and was surprised to see him, "You did it Taylor" he said when they got back. "Yep, meet my fiancée for the second time" he said smiling at Gabrielle, "and we are going to get married next month as planned as the first time, neither of us have cancelled anything, so it is still already to go"

Gabrielle, Steve and Frank got back at 3:30pm so all the day shift people were still in the ED when Steve arrived back with Frank and Gabrielle.

Charlotte was the first to notice Gabrielle wearing the ring again when she got back.

"Does this mean the wedding isn't cancelled?" she asked holding the ring up in the light

"Nope still the 14th of February" Gabrielle said just before she kissed Steve, they got applause when Steve dipped Gabrielle while they were kissing.

It wasn't long before Claire heard the news of Steve and Gabrielle being back together. Gabrielle wanted to speak to her in the middle of the ED and as soon as she got out of rhesus, when she walked out of rhesus she was greeted by glares.

Gabrielle screamed at her as soon as she was in the middle of ED, luckily after she left some steam off she calmed down.

"You know Claire you should never mess with relationships" she said "and you should definitely never mess with your boss's and her fiancées relationship because that little stunt just cost you your job, Claire you fired"

"What" Claire yelled

"You heard me, Claire your fired" she said again

Claire stormed out muttering under her breath about Gabrielle.

* * *

Gabrielle and Steve were in the car now heading home from having dinner together, when Gabrielle put her hand on Steve's knee playfully and inched it up the inside of his leg rubbing her hand against his crotch until he started squirming about trying to concentrate.

He felt a strong erection coming on when she unzipped the zip at the front of his pants and slipped her hand in, sliding her hand under his boxers, then fingering his erection, wrapping her finger around his erection. He pulled over the car after that, at the nearest stop and undid her seat belt and his grabbing her by the hips and kissing her, shoving his hands down her dress cupping her breasts in his hands as best as he could, making her squirm now. She was glad it was dark because it wouldn't have been a very nice sight to see.

Luckily the restaurant wasn't too far from their house, he didn't think he could hold much longer for her, as soon as she opened the door he swung her into his arms and took her to their bedroom laying her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and started making out with her, running his hands down the front of her body. He moved his mouth down her neck to where the tie for the halter neck dress she was wearing was. He undid it and let it fall to just before where her strapless bra was. He stared kissing the new bare skin he had just made for himself. She tugged at his shirt taking it out of his pants and running her hands up and down is back.

He unzipped the back of her dress making it fall to her hips, he started kissing her abdomen slowly moving up before he got to her breasts, groping them while he was kissing her. He kissed her through her strapless bra making her thrash about as he traced patterns on the bra with his fingers. He slid the rest of the dress down her legs and off her, leaving it on the floor.

She started to unbutton his shirt kissing his chest as she went, throwing it next her dress when she was done, she kissed his chest while taking it all in, she had missed him so much while they weren't together. She got to his pants and started rubbing her breasts up against his erection making his buck up against him. She undid his belt and pulled his pants down discarding them on the floor. She started kissing his erection through is boxers, swiftly taking them off and then sticking his dick inside her bra between both of her breast. Squeezing her breast together so that his dick was covered by breasts, he started thrashing about on the bed when she did this and even more so when she started rubbing her breasts together, squeezing the together, pushing them together, touching his dick inside her breasts, sticking her tongue between the tiny gap in the middle of her breast, where they weren't being mashed against his dick, when she did this his dick went stiffer. He bent down shoving his hands on each side of her breasts, making then as close as possible, feeling like he was about to explode, she could see this and pulled his dick out, letting him have a break. She grabbed his dick again and shoved it between her breasts again rubbing her breasts against his very stiff erection, kissing his erection as it went between her breasts. He was now bucking uncontrollably up against her chest with his pelvis, he let a drawn out groan go before she shoved her hand between her breasts rubbing her hand against his dick. She squeezed her breasts again, rubbing them together tightly before took his dick out from between her breasts. He was panting when hysterically.

He motioned for her to get on her back, once she was on her back he climbed on top of her and started kissing her breasts through the strapless bra, moving his head up to kiss her on the mouth stroking her cheek as he did. He moved his hand down and underneath her bra running his fingers across her nipples making her buck up against him.

When she started panting and withering underneath him, he moved his hand around to her back and fumbled with the clasp on her bra, he finally got it undone and he took it off her and let it drop to the floor. He started sucking on her breast feeling them go hard, he spent 10 minutes on her breasts before moving back up to her mouth to kiss her, putting his hand around the back of her neck pushing her mouth more into his, she put her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. They were making out for the next 15 minutes before he started moving back down her body kissing her body as he went, stopping again at her swollen stomach kissing and caressing it, listening to the heart beat through her stomach, feeling his baby kicking against her mummy's stomach.

He got to her undies and pulled them down with one swift motion, he took his boxers off and slowly pushed himself into her sitting inside her for 4 minutes filling her up, before starting to pump her slowly get faster before bringing her to orgasm and then himself to orgasm. He rolled after pumping her for 3 minutes before he couldn't last any longer.

She lay in his arms after, wanting not to feel safer and more loved than she did now in his arms,

"I love you" he said after a few minutes

She looked up at him and he moved his hands around to her stomach, she smiled at him "I love you too" she said kissing him gently and more passionately than she had ever done before.

"Now it is only less than 1 month to I marry you then 3 months later you can play daddy and I will Mummy to our little girl, who will giggle and gurgle and I am officially putting you on nappy change when you are with her not me"

"Since when do I have to do that job, that is the smelly part?" he asked

"Because I am the one that will feed her and I still have to do it when you are at work remember"

"Yeah right that is just your excuse" he said smiling at her

She went to slap him playfully and then got up and ran to the other side of the room, he got up quickly and ran after her grabbing her from behind and swinging her into his arms, kissing her stomach, she grabbed his head and moved it up to her mouth.

"I love you more than anything in the world" he said between kisses when he was trying to catch his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next chapter, they finally get married, hope you like it, once again feedback would be loved**_

_**P.S each chapter Gabrielle is one more month pregnant aka chapter 1= 3 months, Chapter 2= 4 months, Chapter 3= 5 months pregnant, Chapter 4= 6 months pregnant **_

**Chapter 4:**

_Day before wedding_

"Good morning" Gabrielle said looking up at Steve

"Good morning" he said kissing her on her forehead "So how is the soon to be Mrs Taylor?"

"She's good, How's Mr Taylor this morning?" she asked

"He's looking forward to staying home today"

"Lucky thing, I have to go to work today for half the day"

"You know you have to because we are taking two weeks off for our honeymoon and then 2 months after that you will be taking another 3 months off for the baby"

"Still, I can't even do much at work anyway"

"Well for the next hour you are still all mine"

"Am I now" she said getting on top of him, she leaned in, brushing her lips across his chest, moving them up to his lips. He ran his tongue across her lips, flipping her so he was on top of her.

Running his hands down the front of her body resting his hands on her stomach, feeling his unborn child kicking against her mother's stomach. He moved his hand to the bottom of her nighty pushing it up to under her breast kissing her stomach. He loved their baby like nothing else. He moved his mouth up to her mouth and started kissing her again, sticking his tongue in her mouth, meting it with hers.

Her alarm went off again and she was reluctant to get up but knew she had to

* * *

"Hello Miss soon to be Mrs." Charlotte said when Gabrielle walked in

"Good morning to you too" she said, "How is cranky Franky?"

"Making you stay another half an hour" he replied stepping up behind

"Shit!" she said "But I can't Frank, I have things to do"

"Fine, bloody wedding" he said storming off

"It doesn't seem like you to having anything left to do, Miss Organised" Charlotte said after Frank was gone.

"I don't actually, just can't be stuffed staying, everything is booked and I already had the dress before he asked me to marry him"

"What? Why did you already have the dress?"Charlotte said in confusion

"I had the dress ever since I met Steve; it is the dress I wore when we met" she said

"Aw, that is so cute"

Gabrielle laughed at Charlotte's expression before walking off to do the roster, she found Frank in their office grumbling about nothing in particular. She sat down and he just stared at her, she just ignored him before it became creepy.

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"It just doesn't seem like you not to have every little detail completed for the wedding" he said smugly

"Well I guess for once I am a little disorganised" she said innocently knowing Frank was on to her lie, "I have really got to do these rosters" she said wanting to change the subject

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in" Gabrielle said she was alone now; Frank had been called to rhesus.

Steve walked in the door with Lunch and flowers, "thought you could do with some lunch" he said, placing the food on her desk in front her.

He looked at her rosters she had obviously done nothing for the past 4 hours, "I thought you were supposed to be working" he said pointing to the rosters with about 8 out of 24 of the boxes filled in.

"It's too boring" she replied, "So what brings you to work on your day off?"

"Just come to see my beautiful fiancée" he said kissing her on the cheek

They spent the next half an hour talking and eating, they went over what they were going to do on their honeymoon and talked a bit about doing the baby's room when they got back, they decided on a light pink. Steve helped her with her rosters until Frank stormed irritated by von's replacement not showing up. It had been 3 months now since Von had left and Gabrielle still hadn't found a replacement. She had found a replacement for Claire two weeks after she had gone. His name was Tim, he had worked at St Angelas before, but wanted a change. He just thought she missed Von and because of the baby now and getting married, she didn't have time to think about replacing anyone, but she had for Claire. He shooed Taylor off the minute he saw him.

"Okay, why haven't you found a replacement for Von yet?" he asked

"I haven't had time" she lied; the real reason she didn't want to replace Von was because she missed her too much and didn't want to see someone else in the position she had created for Von.

"Bullshit" Frank yelled at her "You just don't want to fill her position" "you are going to have to replace her soon, tomorrow I will be a NUM, 1 doctor and a nurse down, so we needed you to find a replacement as soon as you get back from your honeymoon."

"Fine, I will interview people when I get back, Okay?" she said wanting to end the conversation

"Thank you" frank said walking out of their office, to find half the staff standing outside the door

"Get back to work!" he barked at them

* * *

Gabrielle didn't get home until 2pm an hour later than she was supposed to get home, when she got home Steve was on the couch reading

"Hey" she said walking in the door and sitting next to him, he was so engrossed in his book he didn't even notice her. She walked off feeling disappointed that he hadn't even noticed her; she sat down in her room going over what was going to happen tomorrow, she suddenly felt very nervous, she knew she was doing the right thing but was nervous that something would go wrong.

Steve came into their room an hour later surprised to find Gabrielle lying on their bed, checking her check list for he wedding

"When do you get home?" he asked

"About an hour ago" she replied grumpily

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you" he replied innocently

"No you didn't notice your own fiancée when she came and sat down next to you" she snapped at him. She got up and walked out of the room. He left her to herself for the next hour.

She came out and said "I am sorry, I was just mad at you"

"Its okay" he said pulling her into his lap, resting her head against his chest

"Just remember tomorrow is our special day and I won't let anything ruin it" he said kissing the top of her head

"Hey I was wondering" he said later when they were making dinner "Could I see your wedding dress?"

"No" she said throwing a piece of carrot at him "you know the groom can't see the dress until the wedding, it is bad luck"

"Aw come on Gabby" he said trying to persuade her to show him

"I told you it is bad luck" she said throwing another carrot in his face

"What was that for?" he asked throwing a tomato at her, it hit her right in the face and he couldn't help himself but laugh at the fact she had mushed tomato running down her face

"Oh is that how it is going to be" she asked rhetorically squirting the sauce bottle in his face and on his shirt, as soon as she did this he lunged for her and picked her up grabbing the eggs and cracking them on the top of her head.

"There now we are even" he said trying to hold back the laughter

"Not even close Mr." She said getting out of his arms and grabbing the water jug and pouring it on top of him

"Now that is just childish" he said fighting back the urge to throw another tomato at her

"You are going to have one soon, might as well make the most of it while we can" she said whipping the food of her face with a cloth

"Good point" he said grabbing the cloth out of her hands and whipping his face

"Hey" she said in protest

"All is fair in love and war" he replied

"What?" she said in confusion

He didn't say anything, he picked her up and turned on the shower water, she was still wearing her uniform so as soon as it got wet it went see through.

He looked into her eyes and saw them sparkle he loved the way the water trickled down her face, he put his hand on her face and whipped the water of her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her as gently as he would kiss their baby.

After they had had their shower and they were dressed they went back to making dinner, it didn't take long for them to finish, they decided to watch a movie to celebrate there last night of not being tied down.

Gabrielle got bored half way through and walked off into their room, Steve came in minutes later with a book in his hands, he sat down next to her

"You know how you're supposed to read to your baby before it's born?" he said

"Yes" she said not really concentrating

"Well I was going through some of my old things and I found this" he said handing her the book

"Huh" she said looking up from her laptop

"Have you even been listening to what I have been saying?" he asked her

"No" she said sheepishly

"Let me recap then, I found this book in a box in the cupboard and I wanted to read it to the baby now, because you are supposed to read to babies before they are born"

"Sure" she said shutting her laptop, he moved up closer to her stomach and started reading

"This soup is too hot, this soup is too cold, this soup is just right" he said

* * *

'_I am getting married' today _was the first thing Gabrielle thought when she woke early in the morning, she suddenly felt a knot forming in her stomach. She left Steve to sleep, he had stayed up most of the night not being able to sleep. She got up and went to have breakfast, by the time Steve woke up Gabrielle was getting ready to go with Jo for her hair appointment.

"Finally awake" she said when she saw him emerge from their bedroom

"Didn't sleep to well last night" he replied

"Well just remember you have to be out of the house when I get back, you and Adam should be gone before but just in case, call me so I can stall a little bit"

"Sure" he said sleepily

Steve didn't know what to do once Gabrielle had gone, he had the next 2 hours to get dressed and do nothing. Meanwhile Gabrielle had to have her hair done, her makeup down, get dressed and get the flowers.

Gabrielle had her hair in a bun with pearls and hair diamond hair clips holding it back with the uncial hair tie. Her makeup was professional done by the same people who did her hair, by the end of all this she looked gorgeous; all she needed now was to put on the dress.

She and Jo arrived 10minutes after Steve and Adam left, Gabrielle went to her room and got out her dress, they now had about 45 minutes until the wedding.

She put on the dress, it was a strapless white gown that had been tailored to accommodate her growing stomach, it was made from silk so it hung freely, there was little diamonds over it in the shape of flowers and pearls across the top of the dress. She looked amazing once she put it on.

"I can see why Steve fell for you that night" Jo said to Gabrielle once she saw her in the dress

Gabrielle laughed at the comment, "It cost a lot but it was definitely worth it"

"I presume it would cost a lot" Jo replied

"Okay your turn to get dressed" Gabrielle said handing Jo her dress and sending her off to their room

Jo was wearing a pink satin dress that came in at the middle, it wasn't as elaborate as Gabrielle's dress but it wasn't supposed to be. There were little pearls along the waist band in the middle of the dress. They both looked amazing once they were done getting ready.

While Gabrielle and Jo were getting ready Adam was trying to calm down Steve, he felt like he was about to collapse, it overwhelmed him that he was about to marry the love of his life. It took him a few minutes of lying down on Adam and Charlotte's bed and about 3 glass of water before his nerves calmed down. Adam managed to get Steve dressed and ready with half an hour to spear. Today was a gorgeous day blue sky, sun shining, hot but not too hot, they were having their wedding in the botanical gardens so you would be able to smell the flowers and roses.

Steve suddenly felt the knot form back in his stomach when he got to the gardens where the wedding was being held. He and Adam were first there which made it more of a long wait till they were married. When people started arriving it didn't help Steve's stomach at all.

"I've got the camera ready" Bart said to Steve

"Huh" Steve said coming back to reality

"I've got the camera ready" Bart repeated

"Yes, thanks" Steve said......

.......As soon as Gabrielle and Jo had got the flowers they headed off to the gardens, once they were at the gardens they unbreakable Gabrielle finally felt like she was about to faint......

....As soon as the music started Steve went stiff but Adam managed to get him moving again though. When he first saw Gabrielle he immediately remembered the dress and was touched that she went and got the dress tailored for the wedding because her stomach at 6months was quite big. As soon as Gabrielle saw Steve all her nerves went away. When Steve saw Gabrielle's with Ben next to her he immediately remembered the dress and he was touched that she went and got it tailored just for the wedding, since her growing stomach wouldn't have fit in the dress.

"It's the dress" he said to her when she got down the isle

"You remembered" she said quite pleased

"Of course I remembered how could I forget it"

"Aw" she said going to hug him "I love you"

"I love you too"

"If you two are ready" the administrator said

"Yes sorry" Gabrielle replied

"Yes I am ready too" Steve said

"Friends and family we are gathered here today for the marriage of Steve James Taylor and Gabrielle Rose Jaeger"......

......... 10 minutes later

"Do you Steve James Taylor take Gabrielle Rose Jaeger to be you lawful wedded wife?" the administrator said

"I do" Steve said

"And do you Gabrielle Rose Jaeger take Steve James Taylor to be your lawful wedded husband?" the administrator asked Gabrielle

"I do" she said smiling at Steve

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride"

Steve and Gabrielle kissed and everyone clapped........

........Now at the reception everyone was talking and laughing, it was time for Gabby and Steve to dance

"I love you, Mrs Taylor" he whispered into her ear while they were dancing

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes "I love with all my heart, Mr Taylor" she said

He kissed her and then asked Jo if she wanted to dance while Gabrielle asked Ben

"You seem happy" Ben said to her

"I am the happiest I have ever been" she said smiling at her brother

"Now I will have to do the interviews myself" she told Steve, she was talking about for the new MRU surgeon

"Oh well, you can work while I relax with my wife, it will be fine"

"Hey" she said hitting him on the arm "you're bloody lucky you're going on your honeymoon"

"Yes I am" he replied.........

.......... "Now it has been a wonderful day today, but unfortunately it has to end at some point which is now, it is time to say goodbye to the newlyweds but first, Gabrielle" Ben said

"Right yes" she said "Time to throw the Bouquet"

"1, 2, 3" she let it go and Charlotte ended up catching the bouquet

Gabrielle kissed Steve before they walked out the doors......

.....But meanwhile back inside after they had left

"Charlotte?" Adam asked

"Yeah what?" what she replied

"Charlotte" he said again bending down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

The whole room gasped "Are you serious?" she asked

"Of course I am serious Charlotte; I don't bend down on one knee with a ring in one hand asking someone to marry me, if I don't love them"

"Oh my God, Yes of course I will marry you"

He kissed Charlotte and slid the ring on her finger "It's beautiful" she said admiring the ring......

.......Steve carried Gabrielle into their room and laid her down on their bed, they were both very tired from today. She cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"We finally did it, we finally got married" she said to him

"Took us long enough" he replied

"Yeah well now I have got you for the rest of my life, and no one is going to take me from you" she said

"I hope not then I would lose you and our baby" he said

"I love you" she said again getting on top of him and kissing him, he responded by flipping her onto her back and getting on top of her. Being finally married to her made him want even more than before. He had a flash back of the time when they first met and he asked her out. He twirled her around his fingers and took out all the pearls and diamond clips. He kissed her, sliding his hands down her sides, unzipping her dress at the back and pulling it down.....

.....an hour later she lay in his arms, feeling exhausted, he ran his fingers up and down her back making her shiver. He smiled to himself at the sight of wedding ring; he loved the feeling of being married to her.

She looked up at him and kissed him again, he could smell her perfume, her hair smelt like lavender. She could smell his after shave; after they finished kissing she could still feel his lips like they were connected to hers.

She kissed him again wanting kiss lips to be up against hers again, she ran her fingers through his hair feeling the sweat dripping off it. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put one hand at the back of her head, pushing her into him.

"You know we have to pack tomorrow" she said to him between kisses

"That is tomorrow not now" he replied

She laughed

* * *

Gabrielle woke that morning to the sound of knocking at the door, her brother stayed the night with Steve and Gabrielle so it couldn't be him. She slipped out of Steve's arms and got her PJ's on quickly. She was surprised to see Charlotte standing there like a child on Christmas morning.

"Can I help you?" she asked

Charlotte took her hand out of her pocket to reveal an emerald ring

"It's gorgeous, when did this happen?" Gabrielle asked

"After you and Steve left last night" she screamed excitedly

"Keep it down Charlotte the boys are still sleeping"

"Sorry" she whispered

"Its okay, come in" Gabrielle said

They talked for an hour before Steve came out wondering where Gabrielle was, once he walked in on them he felt very embarrassed, he had forgotten to pants on before he walked out and seeing his boss there he quickly made a dash for their bedroom. He returned later fully dressed.

Charlotte had also asked Gabrielle to be her maid of honour while there, Gabrielle had been surprised but she accepted.

* * *

Gabrielle and Steve had to wake up early so they could get to the airport on time this morning........

........ "Do you want a coffee" he asked her once they were sitting down waiting for their flight

"No coffee, or tea, just bottle of water, no coffee for me" she said

He laughed and then went and got there drinks, he returned minuted later and sat down next to her

When he sat down she sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around and put his hands on her stomach, tracing their baby's feet on with his fingers on her stomach. She curled her finger in his and he leaned against him.......

......... 11 hours later and 30mins

"Hi" he said to Gabrielle when she woke up they still had another 11hours to go on their flight to Paris

She smiled at him and rested her head in his lap, he patted her hair

"What is the time?" he asked him

"5:30" he replied

"Woah, I slept for like 5 hours"

"Yes you did" he replied.........

........ They arrived in Paris at 2pm but they were both very Jet lagged because France is 9 hours behind Australia but only 3 hours difference. They hopped off the plane and got their bags from the plane you could see the whole of Paris it was amazing, the Eiffel tower, the Louvre and the Seine River. It took them an hour to get from the air port to the Hotel De Crillon.

Gabrielle woke up with the Sun shining through the crack in the curtains; she opened the door and went out onto the balcony. They sun was shining on the pool; there was a gentle breeze it was perfect.

When she went to check on Steve he was dead to the world, he hadn't slept once on their flight to Paris and was extremely tired as a result of that.

He came out of their room at 10am still looking exhausted. She handed him a cup of coffee hoping it would making him more awake.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked

"Um....I want to go swimming" she replied

"If that is what you want" he said

So after they had had their breakfast, they got dressed and went down to the pool, Gabrielle just wanted to relax but Steve picked her up and took her into the water, the water was warm and it smelt like vanilla for some reason. But she liked it, she felt different having her stomach out in the open where you definitely knew she was pregnant. Her blue and green bikini matched the tiles at the bottom of the pool so she looked like part of the pool.......

......While coming back from dinner that night they bumped into Zoe

"What are you doing in France?" Gabrielle asked her

"I could ask the same question" she replied

"Well were on our honeymoon, and you?"

"I am here on Business, when did you two get married?"

"3 days ago" Gabrielle replied

At that moment Zoe's phone went off, "I have got to go, but we need to catch up sometime this week, you still have my no. Right?"

"Yes of course I do" Gabrielle replied

And with that Zoe was gone

"So what do you want to do?" Steve asked pulling Gabrielle into his lap

"I don't know" she said turning around to kiss him, he responded by undoing her zip at the back of her dress. She smiled at him and moved her mouth down his neck to the bottom of his shirt kissing his skin as she undid the buttons on his shirt. Once she had taken his shirt off him he climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Sliding her dress down and off kissing her body........

........After she lay in his arms, "You know our lives will change once our little girl is born" she said to him

"Yeah I know but it still hasn't sunk in that I am going to be a dad" he said

"I am not looking forward to giving birth; it is going to be like hell"

"Don't worry I will be there to gold your hand the whole time" he said

She looked up at him "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Even you need someone to save you when you fall"

"I guess and I am glad you are the prince charming there to catch me"

* * *

The next day Gabrielle and Steve met up with Zoe

"Sorry I had to go last night, I didn't get a chance to ask when to did you get pregnant?"

"Um... about 6 and a half months ago"

"Jesus Christ, and I have one more question, did you mean to get pregnant?"

"ha, ha, ha....well um...not really, see my dad died and I asked Steve to stay the night and one thing led to another and now I am pregnant"

"Gabrielle Jaeger....You had sex the night your father died" Zoe said

"Actually now it is Gabrielle Taylor and yes I had sex the night my father died, but that is enough about me what have you been doing?"

"Let see, I can see why Frank is always grumpy, I got married earlier this year to a guy from Adelaide and my brother's wife died"

"Aw I am sorry to hear that"

They talked for hours before Zoe had to go to a conference near the Louvre.......

......"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow" Steve said to Gabrielle on their last night of their honeymoon

"Well technically we don't get back for another 2 days"

"Same thing" he replied

* * *

2 days later they arrived back in Sydney they were both extremely jet lagged from the flight and just wanted to go home and fall asleep. They got in at midday on a Saturday; they had left at 2pm on a Thursday so it felt weird to them to be a day ahead. When they got home they first thing Gabrielle did being a bit of a neat freak was unpack her bags and clean up everything that was out of place.

After all the cleaning she crashed straight away on the couch, Steve picked her up and took her to their bedroom, loving the feeling of being married to her. It hadn't really sunk in until they got back that they were married and going to have a child. But he couldn't wait till he was a Dad.

* * *

Steve was first to wake at midday the next day they had been so tired that they slept for 22 hours, his stomach hurt it hadn't been fed in ages. He was surprised to find Gabrielle eating breakfast when he came out of the shower. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Still tired?" he asked

"Yep, it is amazing what two weeks in a different time zone will do to you"

He smiled at her, he started kissing her neck "I am tired to" he murmured between kisses.

She turned around to kiss him properly "Well we still have another 9 hours till we can go to bed again, so here" she said handing him a paint brush

"What is this all about?" he asked

"We said we would do the baby's room when we got back, well were back so time to do it"

He got up and took the paint brush out of her hand "Are you coming?" he asked

She laughed and got up brining a tin of paint with her......

......"You missed a spot" he said to her

"Where?" she asked

"Right there" he said moving the brush over her cheek

"You did not just do that" she said painting the side of his face pink

"No, but I did this" he said painting the other cheek pink

"You" she said splattering paint down the front of him.....

......4 hours later they had finished half of the room due to ending up covered in pink paint

"That's enough for today" she said getting up to wash her hands "Come on"

* * *

Gabrielle was sitting on the couch the next morning reading a book when her phone went off, there was a text from Charlotte it read:

_Quick Gab_

_Need you to call the police and take them to the hospital, no time to explain_

_But some guy called Nick is holding us hostage and wants to speak to you!! _

_Come quick Charlotte_

Gabrielle dropped her phone "Oh my God" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry updates have been a bit longer than usual, keep getting heaps of assignments :D anyway here is next chapter :D enjoy **

**Not as long a chapter as ones before**

**P.S This chapter is a bit like the hold up in season 10 and 11 but not as dramatic**

**Chapter 5:**

"What?" Steve asked. She didn't say anything but ran straight into the kitchen a picked up the phone, dialling triple 0

"Hi, this is Gabrielle Taylor" she said when she got the police "I need you to go to All Saints Western General Hospital, there is a hold up going on"

Steve's mouth dropped when he heard what Gabrielle said. She grabbed her keys and jacket and walked to her car, with Steve following her the whole time.

When they got in the car she stopped and stared out the windscreen, "You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said trying to hold herself together, she put her keys in the ignition and drove off

* * *

They had to wait 5 minutes once they got there for the police to show up

"Are you Gabrielle Taylor?" the police asked when they arrived

"Yep that's me" she replied

"So can you fill us in on what is happened?" they are asked

"I don't know the full story but I do know that my Ex boyfriend Nickolas Sanada is holding the All Saints staff hostage, he has a brain disorder and doesn't think normally, I think I should go in first and have you back me up, because apparently he wants to talk to me"

"Are you sure about that, you are pregnant we don't need anyone to get hurt"

"I am from the country, I know how to take care of myself" she replied

"Okay" the policeman said knowing they couldn't convince her otherwise

* * *

_Meanwhile inside the Hospital_

"Where is Gabby?" Nick asked

"I told you already" Frank bellowed "She is still on her honeymoon" he knew she wasn't but didn't want her to get involved in all of this

"I know you are lying" he said pointing the gun at Frank "Now tell me where she is"

"We don't know where she is, we have been trying to tell you that" Mike said

"Well I guess I will just have to kill you one by one until you tell me where she is" he said smiling smugly "You have one more chance to tell me where she is before I pull this trigger" he said still pointing the gun at Frank

No one answered, so Nick positioned himself

Just then there was a gunshot and then doors at the front of the ED burst open, with Gabrielle and a whole bunch of policeman standing behind her. Gabrielle was holding a gun in her hand, but had it turned down to the ground, she had no intention on firing it; it was just a safety measurement.

Gabrielle walked inside with the policeman right behind her. The whole ED was shocked to see her when she walked in; it was a miracle she turned up when she did, one more second and bye-bye Frank.

"You wanted to see me" she said to Nick

He just stared at her, and then closed the gap between them; she held the gun firmly in her hand. Hr suddenly grabbed her and pulled her it a tight embrace, when she felt him do this she wacked him in the back with the gun wanting to get away. Luckily for her the police got him off her before anything happened.

The police fort against his attempts to break free of their hold, "Come on what is it?" she asked Nick

"I just wanted to tell you" Nick said "That you mean the world to me and I love you"

"Well I am sorry, but I don't love you, I love Steve" she said smugly

"What" he said getting away from the police and grabbing her and mashing his mouth against hers, at that minute Steve stormed in and punched Nick in the back of the head. Nick turned around and stared at him, he took the gun that was in his hand and slapped Steve in the face with it, Gabrielle screamed out. Steve saw the horror on her face when she saw the cut the gun had made on his cheek, the blood dripping out onto his shoes.

Steve was furious he clenched his fist together and punched Nick in the face, hearing a definite crack, meaning he had broken his nose. He felt satisfied seeing Nick stumble, but the grin on his face was soon whipped away when Nick stood up and thumped him in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground, now unconscious.

"You bastard" she screamed at Nick, she came up to him kneed him in the stomach; the policeman quickly came up behind both of them restraining them from killing each other.

Once Gabrielle had calmed down she ran to Steve had rested his head on her lap, whipping his face with a cloth. The All saint's staff was in shock of what had just happened. Charlotte quickly got her thoughts together and ran over to Gabrielle and Steve; they got Steve into a bed as quickly as possible.

Charlotte got Adam to clean out Steve's wound while she comforted Gabrielle, she was shaking like mad. Charlotte got her a cup of tea in the tearoom, "You okay?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah fine, just a bit shaken up" Gabrielle replied trying to focus on not spiling her cup of tea....

...Adam paged Charlotte once he had finished cleaning out Steve's wound and was ready to stitch it up.....

....it took a few hours for Steve to become conscious again, but Gabrielle stayed with him the whole time, it broke her heart to see him lying there unconscious, and it hurt even more that she couldn't do anything about it. When Steve woke it was dark outside and his head hurt like someone had hit it with a baseball bat, he couldn't remember a thing before arriving at the hospital with Gabrielle. He looked over to his right and saw Gabrielle's head rested against his bed. He stroked her hair and could feel the wet patch against his leg, from her crying.

He smiled at her when she woke up and she instantly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "Your awake" she said into his shirt

"What happened?" he asked

"You don't remember?"

"No, Sorry" he replied

Once she started to tell him what happened his face fell, he couldn't believe what had happened, once she had finished he pulled her into his arms and held her close to him.....

.....A few days later Charlotte said it was okay for Steve to go home, they had to keep him under observation because he had been unconscious. He had missed home and Charlotte had forced Gabrielle to go home and get some sleep, his bed was probably the second most thing he had missed after Gabrielle, he knew know why patients complain about the beds, the hurt you back and are very stiff.

Gabrielle had insisted he come home earlier but Charlotte didn't allow it, Steve needed to be kept under care, and Gabrielle didn't have the equipment to care for him properly.

The first thing he did when he got inside was walk into their room and sit down the on their bed, he sunk into the bed, he loved the feeling of a soft mattress. He didn't know how Gabrielle would cope sleeping in a hospital bed after she had their baby.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, when she saw him lying on their bed

"So soft" he replied, she couldn't but laugh at him, she never knew how much he like a soft comfortable bed until now.

"Come here" he said motioning for her to sit next to him on their bed

She came over and he pushed her into the mattress kissing her, she responded eagerly and ran her fingers through his hair.....

.....Later that day Charlotte came around to check how Steve was doing, she gave him some antibiotics encase he got an infection which was highly unlikely but still possible. Gabrielle commented that Steve looked different with stiches. Over the days it became hard to shave, he ended up having to get Gabrielle to help so he wouldn't take out the stiches or something. But she was more than happy to help.

As the weeks went on Steve's face went back to normal and Gabrielle's back steadily got worse and worse, she was finding it hard to stand up without her back hurting now, she knew this would happen but she didn't know it would hurt this bad, she loved it at night when she could lie down and forget her back hurt so much......

....."How is your back feeling?" Steve asked her in her office

"Like someone has smashed a weight into it" she replied

"It is okay" he said rubbing her back, "Just wait in a couple of months, no actually less, you won't have a sore back, instead we will have a baby to take care of"

She smiled at him, she still couldn't believe after 7 months of being pregnant (only 4 of which she knew she was) going to be having a baby.

"Well at least I don't have to wait another 3 months; I don't think I could take that much pain"

He leaned in and kissed her just as Frank came in; he snorted "That's enough, Taylor out, get back to work"

"Fine!" Steve said getting up and kissing Gabrielle on the cheek before walking out to tend to a patient.....

......Gabrielle arrived home late that night to find the lights, she knew Steve wasn't home because she had left when he was still working. She walked in the door cautiously only surprised to be greeted by Charlotte, Bree, Amy, Sarah the new girl who replaced Von and a few other girls from the All Saints Hospital.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them

"What does it look like where doing, we are throwing you a baby shower" Charlotte replied

"Yay" was the only thing Gabrielle could get out, she put her bag down and took her jacket off before coming to sit next to Charlotte on the couch......

.......The girls spent the next hour or so, talking, and watching Gabrielle open the presents they had bought her.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked Charlotte

"Since just before your wedding" Amy butted in

"And how long in your terms in just before?" she asked playfully

"Oh, only like a couple of week or maybe a month, either way it is just about the same"

"Oh, so that long, isn't that like one and a half months though"

"No more like two" Bree said

Gabrielle had to laugh at that, they had spent two months planning her a baby shower, she couldn't thank them enough. She had decided before that she didn't want to have a baby shower, but since they had gone to so much trouble she couldn't say no.....

.... "Did you know about this?" she asked Steve later that night when he arrived home

"Maybe" he replied grinning "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" he said leaning down to kiss her

"Okay" she said before he walked off....

.... "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked later that night when they were getting ready for bed

"What, and ruin the surprise"

"Yes and ruin the surprise"

"So you want me to go and chuck those presents" away he said coming up behind her

"I never said that" she replied

"You talk too much" he said kissing her

"Do I now" she said trying to catch her breathe

"Yes" he said planting his mouth back on hers

He pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her

"I love you" he said huskily

"I love you too" she said as he pushed her into the bed


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is next chapter, please review, hope you enjoy**

**P.S do not know what was going through my head when I wrote this chapter! :D **

**Chapter 6: **

Gabby clutched the side of her desk she was 8 months pregnant now and her back and feet were killing her. It was an effort just to walk around the house, she knew it would get harder but she didn't know how much.

'_Only one more week of work' _she thought to herself. She was glad it wasn't long before she could sit all day and think about the baby, instead of being on her feet all the time and still fighting with Frank.

She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on it when she felt her baby kick. Unfortunately in the last month her baby had become like a constant kick boxer and especially at night. She hadn't got a good night sleep in over a month, and it started only a couple of weeks after the hold up. This meant she hadn't really slept since the night of the hold up, she still had the picture of Steve on the ground unconscious in her mind every night time she closed her eyes.

At that moment Tim walked in

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, there is some guy out in the front of the E.D who wants to see you" he said

"Oh, okay" she said walking out of her office her through the E.D

"Do you know who it is?" she asked charlotte, who was in triage

"You'll find out" Charlotte

"Thank you Charlotte you were a big help"

"I aim to please" Charlotte replied

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she walked out the front doors of the E.D. She immediately recognised who it was "Jack?" she asked not believing her eyes

"Hi Gabby"

"Jack" she said again and ran over to him and hugged him "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he said hugging her

"You're pregnant" he said once they had broken apart

"Yeah" she said

"And your married" he said when he saw the ring on her finger

"Yeah" she said again

"But to who?" he asked knowing it was most likely Steve

"Steve" she said

"Well congratulations, I must have missed a lot in my absence"

"Yeah you did, my Dad died, I am pregnant, I got engaged and I got married, plus in one month time I will have a little girl"

"So that means you are 8 months pregnant"

"Yep"

"You look great" he said

"You don't look to bad yourself" she replied

"So how bout we catch up some time, cause if I don't get back in side, Frank is going to yell at me and I am feeling a little moody at the moment"

"Sounds like the same old Frank, Yeah we should catch up, How about Saturday sometime?"

"Sounds good to me, I will call you"

"Ok, bye" She said

"Seeya" he said kissing her on the cheek

* * *

"What did he say?" Charlotte asked when Gabrielle was back inside

"None of your business Miss Nosey" she replied

"Okay, just know Steve won't be happy about you talking to him" Charlotte said as Gabrielle walked back into the E.D

* * *

"Why weren't you in the E.D when I was supposed to meet you for Lunch?" Steve asked her later that night

"Jack came to visit me and I couldn't just say no"

"Yes you....

He was interrupted by Gabrielle's phone going off "Hold that thought" she said getting up and reaching for her phone

"Hello"

"Oh hi Jack" she said as she walked out of the room

"Bloody Quade" Steve said under his voice "He can't take her away any more, I get first preference she is my wife"

Gabrielle didn't come back in over an hour and Steve got more and more jealous every second, he didn't like her talking so much with Jack. He wanted her here in Bed with him. But noooo she wanted to go talk to guy she saw like 4 hours ago.

"I'll call you back" Gabrielle said when she saw Steve getting out a bottle of wine and a glass

She ran over to Steve and snatched the bottle away "What do you think you are doing? You're an alcoholic Steve you can't just drink whenever you want"

"Yes I can" he said snatching the bottle out of her hand, she could tell Steve was already drunk

"No you can't" she said snatching the bottle and pouring it down the sink before Steve could get his hands on it

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he asked

"I did that because you are already drunk and you don't need any more alcohol"

"You can't tell me what to do you Bitch, just run off to your boyfriend and let me drink"

"What I don't have a boyfriend, oh you mean Jack, Steve he is not my boyfriend, and I am not letting you sit around and drink you are an alcoholic, you are not allowed to drink" she said trying to move him to the spare room

He refused all her attempts until she finally just walked out, she knew he would come around eventually and he would pay for this in the morning when he woke up.

* * *

She went straight to the E.D she didn't know where else to go, luckily the night shift was a slow one tonight and people were just wandering around, finding something to do if they did not have a patient.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked her

"Steve and I had a fight" she said she wasn't completely lying but she wasn't completely telling the truth.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that" he said grinning to himself, everyone but Gabrielle had realised that Tim had a crush on Gabrielle and every time she was down (which wasn't often) but when she was if Steve wasn't there then he would be. So when she told them that they had a fight it seemed like the perfect time to make a move. But how?

"It's okay" she said brining him out of his thoughts

"Do want a cup of tea?" he asked "I was just about to go get one myself"

"Yes, thanks, I will be in my office" she said

"Okay, I will see you soon" he said before walking off

* * *

"Your sweet" she said to Tim while they were in her office talking

"Well it is hard not to be when you have a great boss" he said

She smiled, he thought it was about time he made his mood, "Um...I was wondering, I don't suppose you would like to um...come back to my place for a coffee?" he asked her

"I'd like that but tea not coffee" she replied cheerfully

"For you anything"  
____________________________________

"Just wait here; I'll go get your drink"

"Thanks" she said....

...."Where are they" he said searching through his bag "Found it" he said pulling drugs out of his bag and putting them into Gabrielle's drink....

...."You have got a gorgeous place" Gabrielle said once they were sitting down on the couch and he had given her a drink

"Thank you" he said moving closer to her

The more Gabrielle drank her tea the gigglier she got and the more unaware of what was happening to her.

"I want a pony, then I can name it carrots" she said giggling to herself. _'Yes' _he thought to himself the drugs were working. He placed his hand on her knee but she didn't take any notice of it. After another 10 minutes the drugs had taken full affect on her and she had no idea about her surroundings, he leaned over and kissed her pushing her into the couch, "Stop being so ruff Steve" she said when Tim started undoing her shirt.

"Tim" he said correcting her, he picked her up and moved them to his bedroom placing her on his bed lightly. "Oww, Steve" she said when he had finished undoing her shirt and mashed his mouth against hers. "Tim" he told her again. They were in there thrashing about for an hour before Tim rolled off her and went to sleep. She was surprised Steve would always cuddle up to her after sex. He would never just roll over and go to sleep he would take her into his arms and stoke her back idly. "Steve" she said tapping him on the shoulder, "For the last time Gabby I am Tim not Steve" he said getting frustrated. She felt empty by his tone and rolled over.

* * *

Gabrielle woke late in the morning, to the sound of the phone ringing. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, feeling exhausted and she had a pounding headache. She looked over at the clock, "Crap" she said, she was late for work. She looked back over at the clock; she picked it up realising it wasn't her clock. She looked around the room, she wasn't in her room, she suddenly felt something was extremely wrong, and something had happened last night that she wasn't sure of. She went to twist her straps of her singlet; which was what she always did when she was confused and nervous. She couldn't find any straps on her shoulders, she looked down, her shoulders were bare, she was extremely confused now, she lifted the covers of the doonna and she looked down "Oh, Crap!!!" she said realising she was naked.

"What have I done" she said raking her fingers through her hair. She got up and grabbed her clothes on the floor quickly putting them back on as fast as she could, messing up the buttons. She grabbed the door frame feeling like she was about to claps.

She sat down on the couch trying to get around why she was in this house. "What am I doing here?" she asked herself speaking to her baby inside her stomach, "At least I have company" she said stroking her hand across her stomach, feeling her babies feet kick against her hand. She went to her bag and got out some neufron, she had a horrible headache and she didn't know why. After an hour she got up and searched the house, wanting to know whose house this was and why she was here, she realised soon after looking around the house that she was in her colleagues house 'Tim'. She remembered going to his house last night but only remembered arriving there, she didn't remember sleeping with him, "How did I get into this mess?" she asked herself. She went to the front door locking it behind her by the clicky lock button and got into her car and started driving off to the hospital. She was already late when she got to All saints and her headache had come back, she needed to get inside even though she felt like she was about to faint.

Tim was surprised to see Gabrielle when she walked in the door and knew she would be coming to him for answers. He quickly went off to tend to a patient before she noticed him. "Where is Tim?" Gabrielle asked Charlotte who was at the front desk. "He is over in sub-acute with a patient" she replied. "Thanks" Gabrielle said before heading off to sub-acute, "Tim" she said sternly standing behind him. He turned around knowing he was going to give some answers "Yes" he said quietly, "My office now" she said feeling like she was about to explode.

"Come on" she said when they were in the office "Tell me what happened last night", Tim just stood there silently knowing she wouldn't like what he would have to say. "Tim I need answers, all I remember is going to your house after Steve and I had a fight and then I woke up this morning naked and I am presuming we had sex, but it doesn't seem to link up, because I wouldn't cheat on Steve, so I need answers" she said with a huge gasp at the end.

"I really like you Gabrielle" he started "So I drugged you so I could have sex with you" he said quietly. "You what" Gabrielle screamed as soon as he was finished, "I drugged you" he repeated, "I heard what you said Tim, I just didn't know you were that desperate that you would drug me, to have sex with me" she replied.

"I'm Sorry" Tim tried to say, "Tim sorry isn't going to cut it, you bloody drugged me and then had sex with me, while I am happily married and pregnant", "I don't know what I was thinking, I just got so jealous seeing you and Steve together and when you and Steve had a fight it seemed like the perfect time to drug you and have sex with you" he said, "You have a twisted mind Tim" she replied.

"I can't believe you, just go I need some time to think" she said after an awkward silence. He quickly got out of her office knowing if Steve found out about this he would ring Tim's neck. She sat down at her desk; she was so confused at the moment and didn't know what to do. She looked over at the picture of Steve she had on her desk and she felt like she was about to cry, she knew how hard it was to get over Steve cheating on her and she couldn't believe she had been so stupid to get herself into a situation where this kind of thing could happen. She stiffened when she heard Steve come into to the ED. She could pick his voice from anywhere. She knew he was going to come into her office and apologise for last night soon, she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him right now. She quickly got up and locked the door before Steve came around and knocked on the door.

"Gabby" he called through the door "You in there, I just wanted to apologise for last night", she stayed very still not making a sound. She sunk more into the chair when she heard his footsteps walking away from the door.

She didn't know how she was going to get through today, she knew she should tell Steve what happened last night but she was afraid of his reaction when she told him, she didn't know if he would strangle Tim or if he would get mad and upset at her.

"Gabby" he called when he saw her emerge from her office, she quickly walked off feeling too embarrassed to talk to him right now.

Steve had no clue why she was avoiding him, was she still mad at him for last night. All he wanted to do was tell her was sorry and he just got so jealous listening to her talking to Jack all night.

"I have got to face him eventually" she said to herself after she had gone back into her office, "What am I supposed to do?" she asked her stomach, it was like her baby heard as she started kicking hard, you could see the little foot shapes through her shirt. She rubbed her belly trying to think of a way to tell him, she knew he needed to know but didn't know how to tell him.

* * *

She finally found the courage to go talk to him later on that day, she had spent most of the day in her office, luckily since she was now 8 months pregnant Frank didn't think anything of it if she didn't help with many patients and just did the rosters and paper work all day.

"Steve" she said coming up next to him when he was at the front desk doing paper work

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked sweetly turning around to face her

"Can I speak to you in my office?" she asked quietly

"Yeah sure" he said grabbing her hand and following her to her office

"So what's up?" he asked once they were both sitting down in her office

"I have some pretty big news and it is not good" she said looking down at the ground

"Okay, so what is it?" he asked a little nervous

"You have got to promise me you won't get mad when I tell you why I have been avoiding you all day" she said

"Okay, I will try but I can not promise anything" he replied

"I went to Tim's house last night after our fight because he invited me over" she started; she paused when she saw his fists clench into balls. "And then he gave me a drink and he put drugs in it" she said; she stopped when she saw his face start to go red. "And then I sort of went loopy and then we had sex" she finished.

"You what" he said as his eyes widened and he felt like he was about to explode.

"We had sex, but in my defence he drugged me and I didn't know what was going on" she said

"Gabby you shouldn't of let yourself get into that position, didn't you know Tim liked you, everyone knows he likes you" he said

"I am sorry Steve" she said running over to him and hugging him tightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight to him. He kissed the top of her head squeezing her tighter, "It is okay, I understand Gabby" he said rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down her back. "I love you" she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Gabby but could you stop crying I am getting a wet patch on my shirt" he said

"Sorry" she said. He whipped the tears from underneath her eyes away and kissed her gently knowing she needed comfort right now. She turned around so she was sitting facing him. He stroked her face gently, tucking the lose strands of hair behind her ears. "It is okay Gabby" he said softly, "We are married remember that and this" he said putting her hands on her stomach "Is our baby, no one else's, ours" he said kissing her gently again.

* * *

"I won't ever speak to Jack if this is what happens when I do" she said after awhile of sitting on Steve's lap in her office.

"Gabby you don't have to do that, it was my fault I shouldn't of got so jealous of you speaking to him, I know you will never leave me or do anything to hurt me with him or anyone else, you are all mine and will be forever" he said

She smiled at "I don't know what I did to deserve" she said

"I was the one who stuffed up our relationship twice remember, and your smart, funny, my bestfriend and the love of my life, I don't know what I did to deserve you" he said playing with her hair in his fingers.

"I wish I could change what happened last night" he said to her "I missed you so much all night even though I was drunk all that was going through my mind was you, I need you Gabby" he said

"Aww Steve" she said kissing him hard pushing her body against his, "I love you" she murmured between kisses. He put his hand on her back to steady them, and responded eagerly to her kisses, after a day he had missed her like nothing else in the world.

"I have missed you so much" he said putting his hand on the back of her head and pushing it closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair.

"Cough, cough" Frank said from the door way

They both immediately broke apart, and Gabrielle fell to the ground with a scream.

"Oh gosh" he said helping her up "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yep fine" she said rubbing her back "Just a little sore"

"I will take you home, you need to rest now" he said, "Frank can gabby finish work now and take the next few days off and then come back after maternity leave?" he asked

"I don't know, have you finished the rosters for the next two months?" Frank asked her

"Yeah I just finished them they are on your desk" she replied

"Okay then you are no help to us now you can take an earlier leave, I will see you when you have your baby" he said

"Thanks Frank" she said grabbing her bag and her keys, "Come on Steve lets go" she said grabbing his hand and walking out of hers and Frank's office.

"I will see you when I have the baby" Gabrielle said to Charlotte

"We will miss you" Charlotte said hugging her goodbye

Gabrielle said goodbye to everyone before walking out the front doors of the E.D for the last time until she went into labour and had her and Steve's baby.


	7. Baby arrives

**Here is Chapter 7, Gabby finally has Steve and her Baby, Please review, and lastly enjoy **

Chapter 7:

Gabrielle was now in her last week and a half of pregnancy, she was finding it increasingly hard to get around without feeling like she was about to collapse because her back hurt so much. She was glad that she could stay at home now and be on maternity leave. Gabrielle had finished putting the last toys and accessories in the baby's room while she was on maternity leave but Gabrielle being used to always moving was starting to get bored sitting at home all day.

Because Steve and Gabrielle only lived about 10 minutes from the hospital Steve would come home for lunch so Gabrielle didn't get so lonely and bored. Steve was more worried than Gabrielle about what would happen when Gabrielle went into labour. Gabrielle was just worried about the pain and time whereas Steve was worried about every single last thing and sometimes it annoyed the hell out of Gabrielle.

"Gabby, I am home" Steve called through the house

"I am in the kitchen" she replied back

"Hi" he said coming up behind her and kissing her on the cheek "What are you making?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and putting his hands on her stomach

"What do you think I am making, I am making sandwiches for lunch, that is why there is bread, avocado, cheese and chicken out" she replied leaning back into him

"But how did you know I was coming home for Lunch?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Because you always come home for Lunch with me ever since I went on maternity leave" she replied knowing he just liked to hear her say it

"I didn't come home for Lunch on Monday though" he said

"No but you called me before and told me you were tied up and couldn't make it home for Lunch" she said

"Okay you got me" he said grabbing a piece of chicken and putting it in his mouth before she could stop him

"Hey" she said turning around and hitting him on the arm

"Ow" he said rubbing his arm "What was that for?" he asked trying to sound hurt

"For eating a piece of chicken I cooked to go in sandwiches not straight into your mouth" she replied

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said kissing the side of her head

* * *

"Steve" Gabrielle said when they were sitting on the couch after dinner. Gabrielle's head was in Steve's lap while they watched the T.V

"Yeah" he said tucking her long strands of hair behind her ear

"I decided I would let you have the honour of changing our little girl's nappies" she said cheekily

"What, and what are you going to do?" he asked already knowing what she was going to say

"I am going to feed her remember" she said taking his free hand and wrapping it around her stomach

"Oh how could I forget" he said kissing the side of her head "Okay will make you a deal, then, if I change her nappies all the time, which I know you will end up doing when I am gone anyway then you have to not kill me when you go into labour" he said cheekily

"I can't make any promises on that one, you will be the closest thing and I will be in a lot of pain, you don't want to help your wife get through labour?" she asked trying to sound hurt but failing

"Of course I want to help my wife get through labour, I am just saying I don't want to be a human punching bag" he said tracing patterns along her stomach with his fingers

She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow "Now where would you ever get the idea that you would be a human punching bag for me while I am in labour" Gabrielle asked cheekily

"Maybe the 400 times you seemed to hit me when we were first together" Steve said twirling her hair around his finger

"I did not" Gabrielle protested

"You did to, remember when we were making dinner one night and I stole a piece of carrot that you had been cutting up and you hit me" he replied

"That was because you were being naughty" she replied nudging with her elbow in the stomach again

"Okay fair enough, you win" he said smiling down at her

"Yay" Gabrielle replied getting up and kissing him "Steve" she said against his mouth "I am coming in to work with you tomorrow to get some things from my office, ok?"

He pulled away and looked at her "No Gabby what could you possibly want from work, you are in the last week and a half of pregnancy you are supposed to be resting not doing work" Steve said sternly

"But Steve I am bored at home, I just want to do some paper work or something, please" Gabrielle said using the sweet voice that always won Steve over

"Gabby that is not fair, don't use that voice" Steve protested

"What voice?" Gabby asked sweetly "All I want is to come to work with you tomorrow to get some paper work so I am not so bored at home"

"Fine" Steve said "But you are not allowed to help anyone with anything, Ok?" he asked

"Fine" Gabrielle said getting up off him "Aren't you coming?" Gabrielle asked

"Where to?" Steve said confused

"Bed of course where else, it is 11pm and your shift starts at 8am tomorrow" she said holding out her hands to him

He grabbed her hands pulling her on top of him so she was straddling him, and kissing her again, she smiled at them when they broke apart and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. She put her hands underneath his shirt and watched as he bucked up against her as she ran her fingers over his chest. 'Two can play at that game' he thought to himself moving his hand around to the small of her back and pushing down so she was flat, well not exactly there was a baby bump there as well, on top of him.

She squirmed as he kissed her face and neck moving down slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt as he went. He threw her shirt on the floor once he had it off, taking in her body. He kissed her again; she ran her hands through his hair taking in the texture and feel of it between her fingers.  
He moved his mouth down her face and neck again watching her sigh in pleasure; she bucked against him when he ran his mouth over the material of her bra.

She undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and slid it off him running her hands down his chest. She smiled at him cheekily running her finger across his jaw line "You're so sexy" Steve whispered in her ear.

He ran his hands down the front of her body cupping her breasts in his hands, before deftly unclipping her bra and discarding it on the floor........

........ They had moved to their bedroom now, and were lying there still; Gabrielle had snuggled up into Steve's arms as they lay there. He held her close to him not wanting to let go of her, in minutes Gabrielle was asleep, but Steve stayed awake watching her body rise and fall, how you could see the baby's hands and feet if she kicked hard enough or was deciding to move around a lot......

........... "Come on Steve" Gabrielle said she had got up early glad to be seeing everyone for the first time in over 3 weeks, she had seen Charlotte and Jo a few times but that was it.

"I am coming Gabby, hold on a second" Steve said pulling on his pants

* * *

"Gabby" Charlotte said when she and Steve arrived in the morning "What are you doing here?"

"She wants some paperwork" Steve said butting in

"What, you are on maternity leave Gabrielle; you are not supposed to be doing work, you are supposed to be resting, you have time off work and you are not even sick, this is the last few weeks of freedom without a child to be constantly looking after" Charlotte said lecturing Gabrielle

"I am bored at home" Gabrielle protested "I am used to constantly being pushed around by frank and running around like a headless chicken, not sitting at home by myself"

"You are a weird woman Gabby" Charlotte said picking up some paperwork "But since you want some paperwork than here you go" she said handing her the paperwork

"Thanks" Gabrielle said nearly dropping the paperwork

"I will be in my office if you need me" Steve said kissing her on the cheek and walking over to the elevator

"Okay" she said putting the paperwork on the main desk and making a start on it "It seems like you are going to have a busy day" Gabrielle said to Charlotte who was running around like a headless chicken

"Yeah, I was wondering could you help me really quickly we don't have anyone else and I just need you to put a cannula in quickly while I check the patient?" Charlotte asked hopefully

"I don't know I promised Steve I wouldn't do any work, if I came in to day" Gabrielle said

"Come on, Please Gabrielle, it will only take like 5 minutes, pretty Please, we are crashing and burning without you helping run this place" Charlotte said

"Fine, but if Steve catches me, you have to tell him you begged me" Gabrielle said cheekily

"Fine, just come on" Charlotte said leaving her over to sub-acute......

....... "Hi I am Gabrielle" she said to the young lady in the bed

"Are you going to be looking after me?" the young lady asked

"No sorry, I am on maternity leave at the moment and I am only here to do your cannula" Gabrielle replied smiling

Gabrielle started putting in the cannula, when she felt her waters brake "Shit" she yelled

"What?" Charlotte asked worried

Gabriele looked at her worried "My waters just broke" she said holding her stomach

"What?" Charlotte asked surprised

"My waters just broke" she repeated Gabrielle started breathing heavily

"Okay" Charlotte said swallowing "We need to get you upstairs" she said taking Gabrielle's hand and leading her away "I will be back soon" Charlotte said to the patient

"I need Steve" Gabrielle said when they were in the elevator

"I'll get him once you are upstairs and in a bed" Charlotte replied

"I don't understand" Gabrielle said "She's not due for another week and a half"

"Babies can be early Gabrielle, you know that" Charlotte said

"Well it doesn't seem real until your actually going into labour" Gabrielle said still holding her stomach still......

..... "Are you comfortable?" Charlotte asked once they had got Gabrielle into a room, Gabrielle shook her head, she wanted Steve with her right now

"Steve" Gabrielle said and Charlotte went off to find him

* * *

"Steve" Charlotte called through the hallways

"I am in my office" he replied

"You need to come with me now it is important" Charlotte said walking into his office

"I am kind of busy can it wait" Steve said looking at the computer

"Not really, I don't think you wife can stop going into labour, Gabby needs at the moment, she can't go through labour herself" Charlotte said

It took Steve a few minutes to work out what Charlotte was saying, but as soon as he figured it out he jumped up and ran for the elevator. Charlotte followed close behind, while Steve ran to Gabby's room.

"Gabby" he breathed when he came into her room

"Steve" she said looking up from her stomach, her breathing was still heavy and she was trying not to concentrate on the fact that she was starting labour and it could take hours before the baby was born. Everything had happened so quickly, mostly likely by this time tomorrow she would be a mother, Steve would be a father, her whole life was about to change.

"Gabby" he said walking over to the side of her bed and sitting down, he took her hand and squeezed it "Are you okay?", "What happened?" he asked

"You know just terrified at the moment, I was helping Charlotte one minute and then the next my water broke" she said

He kissed and hugged her tightly, "I think I am still more scared than you at the moment" he said kissing her hand

She smiled at him weakly feeling like she was about to throw up, she squeezed his hand tightly and shut her eyes, keeping her mind on other things. "I love you" he whispered in her ear

The doctor came in 5 minutes later to check on Gabrielle, she was gripping Steve's hand tightly now and he could feel the blood draining from it. 'What did I get myself into' Gabrielle thought to herself feeling the first contraction. Steve kissed her on the cheek knowing she was in heaps of pain when the contractions happened.

* * *

_2 hours later_

"How are feeling now?" Steve asked her, she had been having contractions every 15 minutes now which meant she had had 8 contractions now.

"No" she said "It would feel like for you someone kicking you in the balls" she snapped at him

"Okay, okay no need to get angry at me" he said at that moment the midwife came in and started asking Gabrielle questions. Gabrielle was used to stress luckily but she was not used to being in so much pain, and she hated when she knew a contraction was about to come or if she was having one. She would squeeze Steve's hand as tight as she could trying to make the pain bearable, she watched Steve every time after her contraction rubbing his hand and letting the blood flow back into it.

The midwife sat down on the chair and paged the doctor, "I can't wait for this to be over" Gabrielle said to Steve after the next contraction

"I know" he said stroking her hair "Don't worry it will all be worth it in the end" he said kissing her head

"I bloody hope so for the pain it is causing me" she replied testily

* * *

_5 hours later _

It was now 7 hours since Gabrielle's waters broke and the contractions were getting closer and closer together, and she was finding it harder and harder to bear. The contractions were still 7 minutes apart but take another 5 minutes off that and then there will be doctors and midwifes everywhere. She couldn't wait till that moment when their daughter would be out and the contractions would stop.

She breathed slowly and squeezed Steve's hand as another contraction came, placing her other hand on her stomach, staring down at it, 'Why today?' she thought to herself 'Why couldn't you decided to come out tomorrow'

"Oww" Gabrielle said clutching to Steve's hand tighter

Steve hated that he couldn't do anything to help her, he was a doctor for Christ's sake, he looked down at her it was obvious that she was in pain "I want this over with Steve" she said scrunching her face up

"I know where slowly getting there" he said soothingly

"I been in labour for the past 7 hours Steve, this isn't just slow this taking eternity's" She said frustrated "Did you call Ben and tell him I went into Labour?" she asked Steve

"Not yet I will do it now" he said getting up and walking out the door

"Steve" she called out after him but he had already left the room, she clutched the bed as she felt another contraction 'Getting closer' she thought 'now they are only 5 minutes apart'......

....... "Hi Ben it is Steve" he said when Ben answered the phone

"Is Gabby okay?" Ben asked worried

"Yeah she is fine, but she has gone into labour now, and wanted me to tell you that" Steve said thinking about Gabrielle

"Oh my God, I am on my way now" Ben said hanging up the phone quickly and running to the front door picking up his keys to his car on the way.......

....... "Steve" Jo called out

He turned around; he had been avoiding the ED staff all day because he didn't want to be bombarded with questions about Gabrielle. But now Jo had found him and he knew what her first question would be.

"How is Gabrielle?" she asked,

'Bingo' Steve thought to himself "She is fine, about to kill me every time she has a contraction but fine" he said happily

"Oh that's good, do you know how long it will be until she has the baby, everyone is eager to come see you two, but unfortunately we have jobs and are not allowed in the room" Jo said

"I have got to get back to Gabby" Steve said trying to make an exit

"Yeah see you, remember to make sure we know as soon as the baby is born" Jo remided him

"Yeah sure" Steve said walking away

* * *

"What took you so long?" Gabrielle asked when he came back into her room

"I got bombarded by Jo with questions when I tried to come back up here" Steve said coming over and sitting next to her on her bed, putting her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead

"AAAhhhh" Gabrielle screamed as another contraction happened it was happening every 4 minutes now and she had been in this room for eight hours. Steve grabbed her hand and held it with one hand and rubbed the top of it with his other hand making her calm down a little bit.

"This is the worst part of pregnancy Steve" Gabrielle said after the contraction stopped

He smiled at her and kissed her trying to get her to think about something else again which was turning out to be a failure.

* * *

_3 hours later _

"Oh god" Gabrielle screamed as another contraction happened, there were midwifes and doctors in her room all getting ready for the delivery now, and Steve looked confused as hell, while Gabrielle was just in a lot of pain.

"Okay the contractions have got down to a minute apart now" the doctor said to the midwife, "It is nearly time to deliver the baby"

'Thank God' Gabrielle thought, it was now 10pm and she was sick of being in labour, she wondered how bored Steve would be just sitting there, having his hand squeezed every 2 minutes......

........ "Push" the doctor said to Gabrielle, her face was plastered with sweat now and her hair was sticking to her. She was squeezing Steve's hand as tight as she could and was holding her stomach feeling like she was about to drop dead.

At this moment Steve started thinking of everything that had happened in the last 12 years, meeting Gabrielle for the first time, going to uni with her, their first date, their first kiss, when she found she cheated on him, when they broke up, how she ran away to Sydney and he couldn't find her, when he came for his interview at All Saints, getting back together with her, walking out on her, her helping him quit drinking, her wanting to get back together with him, her dad having a go at him at their farm, Gabrielle's dad dying and then them having sex for the first time in over 6 years, Gabrielle telling him she was pregnant and that he was the father, Gabrielle telling him she was going to terminate the pregnancy, Gabrielle saying she was going to keep the baby and then them getting back together, Him proposing to Gabrielle, Claire making up that stupid story, Him and Gabrielle getting married, the hold up where Nick came back and now Gabrielle going into labour, about to make them parents.

He moved the hair that was plastered to her head behind her ear and kissed the side of her head.

"Okay the head is out" the doctor said as Gabrielle screamed out

"You are doing great Gabby" Steve said squeezing her hand tightly

"I just wanted to tell you" She said swallowing "When she's born you are not getting a look in"

"Even when you are in labour you are still as cheeky as ever" he said

"You better believe it- Oh god" she screamed out as she pushed again

"Okay just one more push" the doctor said to Gabrielle

"Okay she's out" the doctor said as Gabrielle collapsed into the bed, Steve leaned over and kissed her "Dad do you want to cut the cord?" he asked Steve

"Yeah sure" Steve said jumping up let going of Gabrielle's hand and walking over and standing next to the doctor, Steve was used to working with blood and things like that but he still felt a little weird standing there before he cut the cord.

The midwife wrapped her up in a blanket and handed her to Gabrielle, "She's gorgeous" Gabrielle breathed holding her daughter in her arms

"Have you got a name picked out?" the midwife asked

"Yeah we do Lily" she said

"Hello Lily Isabelle Taylor" Steve said kissing Gabby on the cheek

"Hi" Gabrielle said rubbing her finger along Lily's cheek; Steve's grin became bigger when Lily opened her mouth and yawned. Gabrielle moved her finger down to Lily's tiny hand which stretched out and put itself around Gabrielle's finger tightly. Gabrielle felt like crying when her daughter did this.

Steve sat next to her on the bed and hugged Gabrielle tightly; Gabby looked over at Steve and handed Lily to him. 'She's so tiny' Steve thought to himself 'This is my daughter, my little girl'. Gabrielle laid back against the pillow and looked over at Steve and Lily, he turned his head and looked down at Gabrielle, she smiled at him and put her hand on his arm. She felt exhausted at the moment, it was 11pm now and she had been in labour for about the past 15 hours.

* * *

The one thing Gabrielle and Steve didn't know is that Frank, Jo, Adam, Charlotte, Bart, Amy and Tim had waited down stairs to find out when Gabrielle would deliver, Jack, Mike and Von had come in as well and waited with the rest of the staff for the news.

So when Gabrielle was holding Lily again with Steve standing up next to her, they were both surprised to have 9 people pile into Gabrielle's room to come see her and their new born baby.

"Surprise" Charlotte said coming to her room with a bunch of flowers, she put them down on the bed and moved over to where Gabrielle was sitting.

Gabrielle smiled as everyone came in the room; she held Lily close to her "I thought you would all be in bed by now" Gabrielle said smiling

"We all waited downstairs to find out when you had the baby, we couldn't not come up and see you" Charlotte said

"Congratulations Gabby" Jack said kissing Gabrielle on the cheek "She's gorgeous"

"So what is her name?" asked Jo

"Lily Isabelle Taylor" Steve replied before Gabby could

"I swear labour is worse than you think it is going to be" Gabrielle said sighing

"I know what you mean" Charlotte said "It is was horrible Zach took so long to come out"

Gabrielle laughed at that, holding Lily closer to her. "Where is Zach any way if it is 11pm and both you and Adam are here?" Gabrielle asked

"Oh god I completely forgot, we were all waiting for news about you that I completely forgot" she said quickly getting up "I've got to go, See you soon" she said kissing Gabrielle on the cheek "Bye bye" she said to Lily who just yawned

"How are you feeling?" Von asked

"Tired and Sore" Gabrielle replied yawning herself and looking down at Lily, she ran her index finger along her face, it hadn't yet sunk into Gabrielle that she was a mother, and it felt weird having her daughter in her arms.

"Okay that's enough" Frank grumbled "I think it is time we give Mum and Dad some time to their selves"

"What?" Jo said complaining as Gabrielle handed Lily to her

"No I mean it out, it is time for everyone to go home, you can visit Gabby tomorrow" he bellowed

"Fine" Jo huffed handing Lily back to Gabrielle

Lily moved her arms around as she snuggled up against her mother's chest, Gabrielle moved over to one side of the bed and let Steve hop on the bed and cuddle up against her. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched her daughter sleep.

A few minutes later the midwife came in and took Lily her bed. Gabrielle fell asleep in Steve's arms immediately, she was exhausted from today. But Steve stayed awaked unable to sleep, he was tired but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today, he was now a father, he had a daughter with his wife, he couldn't believe it.

An hour after Steve finally fell asleep there was a knock on the door and Gabrielle jolted awake, waking Steve at the same time, she got up and walked over to the door where the midwife was standing there with a crying Lily in her arms. "Seems like someone wants to be fed" the midwife said handing Lily to Gabrielle "I will be back in 25 minutes" she said walking off down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked Gabrielle

"Nothing she just wants a feed" Gabrielle said as she went over and sat in the chair next to her bed. She placed Lily in her lap and started undoing her pyjama shirt. Gabrielle was nervous about feeding her the first time, she just stared at Lily for a minute before picking her up and unwrapping the blanket around her so that it was not around her hands and arms and brought her up to her breast. Steve sat there from the bed watching her, he found it fascinating.

Gabrielle looked down as Lily put her hands around her mother's breast and sucked, 'She's so tiny' Gabrielle said to herself looking down at Lily. Steve got up and walked over to Gabrielle and Lily, he placed his arms around Gabby's neck and looked down at Lily.

"I love you" Steve whispered in her ear

She smiled and moved one of her hands up to his face, keeping the other firmly around Lily.

* * *

Gabrielle woke up in the early hours in the morning by the sun coming into her room, she stirred in Steve's arms waling him up to.

"Good morning" he said kissing the top of her head

She moved her head from under his chin and smiled up at him, "Good morning, I thought you had work today" Gabrielle said

"I don't think Frank will mind if I take a couple of days off to spend time with my wife and my little new born girl" he said pulling her closer to him

"Hopefully I want you to stay with me, I think we both need you for the next few days" she said as she heard a Knock at the door, she got up and opened the door to see the midwife and Lily again.

She took Lily from the midwife and walked back over to the bed sitting on it and moving up next to Steve, with Lily in her arms. "Good morning" Steve said to Lily touching her petite nose with his finger, "Did you sleep well" he said smiling, Lily just yawned in reply.

It was 7 o' clock now and when Lily started to cry Gabrielle knew exactly what was wrong, she got Steve to hold Lily while she unbuttoned her pyjama top, she took Lily from Steve's arms and placed her against her chest while Lily reached out putting her tiny hands on Gabrielle's breast and started sucking. Gabrielle watched as her daughter as she her tiny fingers pushed down softly against her breast.

Charlotte was the first to visit today; she had come in an hour after Gabrielle had woken up, after Gabrielle had told Steve to go home and have a shower and then come back. She was holding Lily when Charlotte entered, she was now dressed and had had a shower.

"Hello" Charlotte said coming and sitting next to Gabrielle who was sitting in the chair besides her bed

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Thought I come visit you and Lily" she said stroking Lily's cheek with her finger "She's gorgeous"

"I know she's my little angel" Gabrielle said lifting Lily up and kissing her on the cheek, Lily reached out and touched Gabrielle on the cheek, her little fingers brushing along Gabrielle's cheek.

"How did you find breast feeding for the first time?" Charlotte asked

"It feels weird, I am not used to it yet, but I think I will slowly get used to it" Gabrielle said tracing random patterns with her finger on the palm of Lily's hand.

"Just wait till she starts bitting now that hurts, Zach got his teeth early and didn't go off the boob till later, so I had more time of biting when I was breastfeeding" Charlotte said

Gabrielle laughed "I am just glad labour is over, that was a nightmare, we weren't expecting her for another week, she was supposed to be born on the 29th of May, not the 19th of May"

"Where's Steve?" Charlotte asked looking around; she hadn't noticed yet that Steve wasn't here

"I told him to go home and have a shower and he is going to bring me some things to do so I don't get bored here for the next 5 days" She replied taking a sip of water "Isn't Frank going to kill you for being up here?" Gabby asked

"Nah, I told him I was going on a brake, he asked if I was going to see you and he said I couldn't so then I said I can do want I want in my brake and then I got in the elevator" Charlotte said picking up a biscuit and taking a bite of it

"Charlotte" she admonished shifting Lily in her arms, so her head was rested up on Gabrielle's shoulder, Gabrielle stroked the back of Lily's head with her hand "I know why Frank is so cranky, it is because he has you to deal with"

"It's not my fault he annoys me first" Charlotte replied

"True, he is like an annoying pest sometimes; he really gets up my nerves" Gabrielle said kissing the top of Lily's head

"Tell me about it"

"How is Zach any way, changing the subject?" Gabrielle asked

"He is good, but I have been having to work late a lot lately and so has Adam so I am worried about him being alone at home by himself" Charlotte said sadly

* * *

"I am back" Steve said walking in the room and kissing Gabrielle on the cheek and putting down a bag full of Gabrielle's things next to her bed "How are my girls?"

"Were both fine, one is a bit sore but the other has just been sleeping and eating the whole time you were gone" Gabrielle said

He got up, "Did she now, can I have a cuddle?" he asked Lily who just yawned and reached out and grabbed Gabrielle's shirt in her tiny fist. "I am guessing she wants to stay with her mummy right now" Steve said sitting down on the bed

Gabrielle laughed and handed Lily to Steve, "What did you bring for me?" she asked him sweetly

"I brought you, your favourite two books, 5 changes of clothes, some random things and another blanket for Lily plus this" he said handing her a little bear, that said 'new mummy' on it

She wanted to cry when he gave it to her, and hugged him tightly, making sure not to squish Lily at the same time. He sat back down on the bed and watched Lily as she moved her arms around and dribbled, he got the blanket he had bought and wrapped it around her instead of the hospital one she was using before.

"Very Cute" Gabrielle said when Steve showed her that he had put the pink fluffy blanket he had bought a few weeks ago around her

"I know, she is my precious little girl, and by the way Gabby she is never dating" Steve said playfully

"Steve" Gabrielle admonished "You can't say she can't date boys for the rest of her life"

"You just watch me, no boy will ever be going anywhere near my little girl or having anything to do with her" he said holding Lily tighter


End file.
